Simba's little sister
by ginnyrules27
Summary: Random Idea. I just thought maybe a little sibling rivalry should take place in simba's life. Amei/OC
1. Chapter 1

Simba's little sister

A/N: I do not own the Lion King. I got bored during school and this came into my head. Amei is my character. I'm sorry about the lack of updates on my other stories, but it's just so hard when you have to act like your doing something in a class that you can pass by just being a warm body, and fan fiction is not something I can do every other day.

It was late at night when Sarabi gave birth to Simba. Now two years later, the animal kingdom celebrated the birth of a second cub to the King and Queen. It was a girl and her name was Amei. Simba was hanging out with his best friend, Nala until Zazu brought him up to the ceremony. Mufassa smiled as Rafiki presented his second child, and watched as Simba came up to him.

"Now Simba, you are a big brother" he said, giving the same speech his father gave him when Scar was born.

"Yes dad"

"Watch over your little sister. She is the future queen." Every one knew though that Simba would be King. Mufassa hoped that Amei would not be jealous like Scar was.

Scar could be seen in the Shadows of Pride Rock. He remembered the last time a presentation of a cub took place. Now here was a cub he could use in his plans. He would be King and Amei would be his Queen.

To Be Continued…

I know it's a short chapter, but it seemed longer on paper.


	2. Chapter 2

Chap. 2

A/N: I do not own the lion king

"Ugh. I can't believe him." Amei said as she jumped past the rustling grass that was her brother. It was two years after her birth and she hated being watched or followed, especially by her brother.

"All right Simba. I'm going back."

It was fun playing at night; however her brother still managed to follow her. She picked up her pace as she remembered that this was the day that Dad would show them the kingdom from the top of Pride Rock. After she slowed down enough to let Simba catch up, both cubs raced to the cave where the pride slept. It was obvious that their father was still asleep. Amei tried to nudge her father, but Simba pushed her out of the way and rammed into his father.

"Dad, Dad wake up!" both cubs cried.

"Okay, Okay I'm up" said Mufassa. He got up and noticed Amei glaring at her brother. He would have to talk to her. The three climbed up to the top of Pride Rock, where they sat and watched the sun rise.

"Simba, everything the light touches is our kingdom. Soon you will rule in my stead" said Mufassa.

Simba grinned, though he already knew that he would be king.

"Dad, what about me" said Amei, who thought she would rule by her brother's side.

"Umm. You're second in line. If anything were to happen to Simba you would rule."

000000

Amei glared at her reflection. It just wasn't fair. Simba won always won every game they played, and now he would be king. At least he was playing with Nala, so she wouldn't have to deal with Mr. Future King and his future wife.

"So why are you looking like the water tastes foul" asked a voice. She jumped and saw her father smirking at her.

"You know dad, smirking is Uncle Scar's trait"

Mufassa just smiled at her, but it faded when she said "Oh no, here comes Mr. 'I-can't-wait-to-be-king' and Nala. " She ran from the watering hole, till she found a flat rock that was good for sunning her self. She rested until she heard laughter. She turned around and found three hyenas. They had the rock surrounded. 'In hindsight it was pretty dumb to lie on a three sided rock'.

She looked around, there was no where to run

"HELP" she screamed.

A/N: Cliffy, I know I'm evil


	3. Chapter 3

Chap. 3

Mufassa heard the yell of his younger cub. He ran towards the sound of her voice and saw that she was surrounded by hyenas. He roared, and they took off. Mufassa smiled at Amei, but she just looked down at her paws. They went to the cave to take a nap. When Amei woke up, she tried to sneak out to avoid her brother or her father waking up or following her.

'Speak of the devil' thought Amei as she ducked her brother's pitiful attempt at pouncing. She could hear him a mile away!

"Simba, stop following me. I don't need a babysitter" Amei cried. Both cubs noticed that they had awakened their father, who was listening on their conversation.

"Really, then why did you need help getting away from the hyenas" Simba snapped back.

"I recall that you and Nala needed Dad to save your sorry butts as well" Amei said and then took off. Simba followed her out of the cave to try to get her to come back. After he had wakened up, Mufassa went to Scar, to try to see if he would help Amei learn how to respect her brother. To his surprise, Scar would not help.

* * *

Later that day Amei saw a baby bunny while playing. Practicing her pouncing, she was able to catch it mid-jump. However, her ankle cracked when she landed so she limped home. The lionesses complemented her on her catch, but Amei still felt compared to her brother in some way, even though Simba had never caught anything, not even a cold. In the middle of the night, Amei ran away from Pride Rock, ignoring the pain in her ankle. When she stopped, Amei noticed that Pride Rock was just a speck on the horizon. She also noticed that she was hungry, not having anything to eat for dinner. When she looked around, she noticed that all the food was asleep, so she slept under a big tree.

* * *

When Simba woke up, he noticed that his sister was not in the cave. After searching the cave for her, Simba tried to wake up his father. Once successful in his task, Simba said, "Dad, Amei is gone. I searched the cave for her. I think she ran away"

TBC…

A/N: I hate midterms. They keep me from writing fanfics and from updating for all my lovely readers. Next chap will include that odd plot of Scar to make Amei his queen. Read and Review. I own nothing except Amei.


	4. Chapter 4

Chap. 4

A/N: I own nothing except Amei and Nyla

When Amei woke up, she became worried that her father would find her before she could put more distance between her and Pride Rock. This feeling increase when she saw Rafiki, even though she had no idea who he was.

"Who are you" she asked abit defensively.

"I am Raffiki"

"Creepy little monkey" she muttered under her breath as she began to walk father from Pride Rock. Raffiki noticed this.

"Home is that way," he said pointing to the speck that was Pride Rock. Amei snorted.

"Why would Dad care where I was? He still has perfect Simba" she muttered. Then she turned and ran off, while Raffiki ran off to Pride Rock to tell Mufassa where his youngest cub was.

* * *

Mufassa paced Pride Rock. Simba was with his brother, and Amei was somewhere in the kingdom, which was very vast. He saw Raffiki come up the steps of Pride Rock.

"Good friend," he cried out. "Have you seen my daughter?"

"Yes my king, she fell asleep under my tree last night. After waking up, she went eastward." Mufassa made to go get his younger cub, but Raffiki pointed something out that he had forgotten. "My king, don't you have to check on the herd? Send a lioness to get your daughter" Mufassa turned to the youngest adult lioness, who wasn't caring for a cub.

"Nyla, will you go and retrieve my daughter"

"Of course, my king" and she left without saying another word.

Rafiki turned to say something to his friend, but saw worry in his eyes. Rafiki hoped that Amei was okay.

* * *

Not knowing where to go, Amei stopped near a watering hole. Panting, she plopped onto the ground. She rested mainly due to the ankle, which was throbbing painfully. Licking it, she relaxed for the first time since she decided to run away. Now, she was as far away from Simba or the pride as lionly possible. She knew that her snitch of a brother would tell the pride she was gone as soon as he woke up, and Dad would come after her or a lioness if he had to check on the herd. Getting up, Amei walked over to the watering hole. She looked just like Simba, why could she not be queen? The only thing that was different about the two (besides the gender) was that she had green eyes while her brother had brown eyes. Behind her, a twig snapped. She turned to see Nyla right behind her.

TBC…

Note: the reason Nyla was so quick is because she is an adult. The next chapter will have Scar's plot to rule the Pride lands and to make his niece his queen. EWW!

REVIEW!! Or else I'll sick Amei on you.


	5. Chapter 5

Chap. 5

A/N: I own nothing except characters who you don't know

As the sun began to lower, Amei wished Nyla would move.

"Princess, I have been ordered to bring you home" Nyla said, bowing slightly. Amei grinned, but not because she wanted to go home. She knew from past experience that Nyla would carry her if she got tired or if she wanted to get their quickly.

"Fine, let's go"

Nyla was shocked, and it must have shone on her face because Amei began to glare at her. After she collected her self, they began to make the long trek back to Pride Rock. Nyla noticed that Amei was limping, and then remembered that she had cracked her ankle when she caught that delicious rabbit. She picked up Amei and ran back to Pride Rock.

* * *

"What is going on" Amei said, startling Scar. "Where are dad and Simba?"

"I am now the king, as Simba died from a stampede and Mufassa jumped in to save him, but died as well."

Amei was shocked. She didn't even say goodbye to her dad when she ran away. But something else jogged her memory.

"If I'm second in line, wouldn't that make me Queen?"

"Umm, you are too young for this job"

"No I'm not"

The argument went on for hours. The hyenas surrounded Scar while the Lionesses surrounded Amei. They wanted someone who was the rightful heir to rule. Besides some of them did not trust Scar _or _the hyenas.

"Amei, my sweet" Scar said, his tone changing. "The both of us could rule side by side,"

"WHAT!" Amei said, well more like yelled. The lionesses were disgusted as everyone knew what Scar meant. Sarabi was repulsed with her brother in law, while Nala was puking behind Scar's back.

"Yes my dear," Scar continued, as if he had not been interrupted. "You would be my queen"

TBC….

A/N: I know eww. This note is actually to let you know I have not abandoned Past, Present and Future or Five wizards… H, R, Hr and Me has been abandoned seeing as no one seemed to like it. If you want to take it up, just let me know in a PM.

REVIEW


	6. Chapter 6

Chap. 6

A/N: I own nothing, but my brain

As Amei woke up, the first thing she saw was Scar right on top of her. Not the thing you want to see first thing in the morning.

"What are you doing?"

"Sorry"

Amei glared at him, as she knew that he wasn't really sorry. He wanted to have an heir, but her mom would not let him touch her until she came of age. She wished she could run away again, the last 12 years after her father's and brother's deaths had been torture. The herds were moving out of the Pride lands, watering holes were drying up, and Scar was doing nothing about it. Tonight, Amei was going to a meeting of lionesses who wanted to throw a revolution, and wanted as much support as they could get. Nala would be there as well.

"Stop glaring, it's rude" Scar said, noticing the death glare Amei was sending his way.

"I don't care"

"Go check on the pride, I hear they are not hunting as well as they should be"

* * *

"Is everyone ready" Sarabi asked for the tenth time.

"Yes, mom" Amei said, rolling her eyes.

"Yes Sarabi" said Nala, giving her friend a glare

It was decided by the lionesses that Nala and Amei would go and see if there was anyone who could help them get rid of Scar. The others would try to sabotage the relationship Scar had with the Hyenas.

"Come back soon" the aged queen said, giving her daughter a kiss for luck.

* * *

Amei and Nala ran as fast as they could in order to get out of the Pride Lands before sunrise. They would only stop for water, if they could find any.

"Whoa" said Amei, who had come across a lush jungle. Just then her stomach growled loudly, reminding them that they were both hungry.

"I second that, now come on. Maybe there's someone here who might be able to help us" said Nala. "Then we can stop for lunch" They split up and soon Amei found a nest, which she thought was proof that someone lived here. She turned around and went to find Nala. When she found her, Amei saw that Nala was closing in on a… WARTHOG?

"SHE'S GONNA EAT ME" cried the warthog, to the meercat who was trying to help his buddy.

Amei watched Nala almost catch lunch for them. Then, out of nowhere, a male lion appeared, and started to defend the warthog. Amei thought there was something familiar about the male, but she couldn't put her paw on it. When Nala pinned down the rouge, he said her name.

"Who are you" said Amei, who came to Nala's aid. The rouge looked estatic to see Amei along with Nala.

"It's me, Simba"

"Simba?"

TBC

A/N: Haaaa. Three chaps in one day. I'm on fire!! I own nothing

REVIEW!!


	7. Chapter 7

Chap.7

A/N: I own nothing

"I've missed you" said Simba as they walked through the forest. Amei glared at her brother. This was just more proof that she should rule instead of him.

"If you missed us so much, why didn't you come home?" Amei asked

"It's complicated" Simba said, annoyed that Amei wanted information, instead of a nice reunion

"Mom thinks you're dead" Amei stalked off into the jungle, which was vast and beautiful. Simba stared at her retreating back, wondering how his kid sister refused to grow up. Maybe it was the brotherly pull or the glare Nala was giving him, either way Simba followed her. He hated this part of being the big brother, but he had promised his dad that he would look after her. Another failed promise. The jungle he lived in was dense and provided hundreds of hiding spaces, but he hadn't followed her every second of every day it seemed (to him) for naught. When he found her by his favorite water fall, she was mad, at what he had no clue.

"Stop following me, Simba! I am not a cub anymore! I am 14 years old, and if I want to stalk off after you display a stunning show of idiocy, then I will" Amei finally said, after about 5 minutes of silence. Simba wanted to comfort her, to get her to calm down, but it had been years since he had seen her.

"Look, will you grow up?!" Simba snapped at last. This had been the wrong thing to say, as Amei whirled around and glared at him.

"Oh that's rich from someone hiding in the jungle for 12 years. I'm the one trying to save the Pride Lands and help our pride."

Simba rolled his eyes. His sister did always have the flair for the dramatic. "Sis, cool down and embrace Hanukah Matata."

"You mean you've been living in a land of No Worries while the Pride slowly starves?!"

"Umm… Yeah"

Amei went to slap her annoying older brother, but stopped when she noticed that Simba had gone off to 'talk' to Nala. She went over to Timon and Pumba.

"So you're Simba's sister?" Timon asked.

"Yeah, do you always point out the obvious?" Amei said, wishing the Meercat had said something about the pride instead of her unfortunate relationship to her brother.

"Oh, look at those two," Timon said with a groan. Amei grinned, glad that someone hated the idea of her brother falling in love as much as her.

"_I can see what's happening"_ Timon began to sing.

"_And they don't have a clue…" _Amei joined in

* * *

The next time Amei was able to talk to her brother was after Simba stalked off from Nala, and then Nala asked her to talk to him.

"Come to nag, or did _she _send you" Simba said, with a snarky attitude.

"Look, we really need your help, as much as it pains me to even say that" Amei said, smiling as she said it to make what she really meant to say seem like a joke. She really loved her pride, and if she had to swallow her pride (A/N: no pun intended) to get him to save the Pride lands, then she would.

"But Scar-"

"Scar is not your normal lion. He proved that the day he became king" Amei said, and Simba saw that she looked uncomfortable. He grinned.

"Why, what did he do?" Amei was never uncomfortable around him, annoyed yes, but never uncomfortable.

"I don't want to talk about it," Amei snapped.

During this weird beyond reason conversation, Rafiki jumped down from a tree that was right over Amei.

"Creepy little monkey" both siblings said, and paused in shock. Neither of them had been able to agree on anything since Amei was one. Amei also got a strange flashback from the day she ran away from Pride Rock, the day before her life was changed forever.

"Hello Simba and Amei, you look just like your parents, Mufassa and Sarabi," Rafiki said, and then ran off. Simba and Amei looked at each other in shock, and then ran after the aged baboon.

"You knew our father," said Simba. Amei was panting behind him.

"Correction, I know your father."

"I'm sorry to tell you this, but he died along time ago" Amei said, carefully as to not upset the odd monkey.

"Wrong, he's alive, and I'll show him to you."

After that odd statement, the three animals ran through thick underbrush. Well more like two lions chased the monkey. They stopped at a watering hole.

"Water, thank you monkey" Amei said, as she hadn't seen water in three hours and was very thirsty.

"This water is not for drinking. Simba look into the water and you'll see your father" Simba looked into the water, and only saw his reflection. Rafiki made him look again, and then both siblings saw their father looking back at them. Amei shivered as the wind began to change. Then a big cloud began to cover the stars.

"Simba, you have forgotten me" the cloud in the shape of Mufassa said.

"No, never." Simba cried.

"You have forgotten who you are, and so you have forgotten me. You are my son, and the one true king. You must take your place in the circle of life, and Amei you must help him."

"How can I go back?" Simba said, confused.

"Why should I go back?" Amei demanded, knowing her 'father' would have seen the mess of the Pride lands.

"Remember," and with that the clouds faded.

Amei stood in surprise, and then turned to Rafiki.

"So you're saying that that cloud thing was our father" Simba was just rubbing his head. After Rafiki nodded yes, Amei turned to her brother.

"Simba, wake up and smell the warthog. I'm going back, and you are coming with me"

"You bet I'm coming with you"

"Where are you going" Rafiki said, as he turned around and saw the two lions running away.

"We're going back," they said at the same time.

TBC

A/N: Fight scene next. Thank you to everyone who's reviewed. I know my chapters have been short so far, but the length is improving. Most of the dialogue is from the lion king, and can someone tell me how this is supposedly an AU. It's the lion king plot, with Amei. That's all, I'm sorry.


	8. Chapter 8

Chap. 8

A/N: Fight, fight, fight! I own nothing

Crossing over to the boarder of the Pride lands, Amei wished she could go back in time, or had stayed in the jungle. Looking over at her brother, she could see that he was in shock.

"It's terrible," Amei said, looking over the depressing scene. This was her home. A slight breeze ruffled her fur, the winds of change.

"I didn't want to believe you" Simba said, not looking at her.

"Simba, Amei wait up."

Both lions looked behind them to see Nala running up. Amei let go a sigh of relief, at least she didn't have to make up a story about Nala if her mother asked.

"This is my kingdom, if I don't fight for it who will?" Simba said, with a glare over the surrounding area.

"I will" both Nala and Amei said. Simba looked at them in shock and awe. He couldn't believe all the changes that had happened in the last 12 years.

"It will be dangerous."

"I live on the wild side; I laugh in the face of danger. Ha, Ha, Ha" Amei said, reminding Simba of himself when he was a cub.

"I see nothing funny about this," said a certain meercat.

"Timon, Pumba what are you doing here?" Amei asked, unsure how those two could help in a fight.

"Talk about your fixer upper. Well Simba if it's important to you, we're with you to the end" Timon said. The five of them made their way past the hyenas, well by then it was the three of them. Timon and Pumba were a distraction.

"Amei!!" Scar yelled from the top of Pride Rock. Simba was worried about his sister, and he had to watch this alone as Nala was rallying the lionesses. The wind picked up, the clouds moved in; Simba could tell that something big was going to happen.

Amei made her way through the crowd of hyenas with her head held high.

"Yes, Scar," she said, with a glare. Really, she hated her uncle.

"Where is your hunting party? They're not doing their job."

"It's over Scar. The herds have moved on. We only have one choice, we must leave Pride Rock," Amei said, aware that Scar could in fact reveal her status as his wife at any time.

"We're not going anywhere," Scar said.

"Then you have sentenced us to death," Amei shouted in shock.

"So be it," Scar said, pacing the top of the rock.

Amei was furious. Her own uncle was going to let the pride starve. She had to say something. "If you were half the king dad was, we wouldn't be in this mess!!"

"I'm ten times the king Mufassa was," Scar yelled and hit Amei right across the face. Then Scar saw his nephew for the first time in 12 years. Simba was mad, scared and surprised at the same time. He could not believe Scar had hit his little sister. Amei, with Simba's help, got up and glared at the 'king'.

"Simba, how wonderful to see you…Alive."Scar said, giving the hyenas above him a glare.

"Give me one good reason not to rip you apart," Simba and Amei said at the same time. Amei shook her head, they had been doing that a lot lately. This startled the entire pride, including Scar. All of the lionesses remembered the sibling rivalry and all of the disagreements that took place during Amei's and Simba's cubhoods.

"Simba, you must understand. The pressures of ruling a kingdom-"

"Are no longer yours. Step down Scar" Amei spat at her uncle. Scar got this glint in his eye that Amei noticed. She paled, knowing he would not go down without a fight.

"Well, my dear _queen_, that isn't for you to decide now is it?" Scar said, stressing the word queen. Amei heard Simba gasp, and groaned. "Yes Simba, your sister makes a lovely wife. Too bad you missed the wedding, and I would step down except they think I'm the king." Scar pointed to the hyenas surrounding Pride Rock.

"Well we don't." Nala said, surrounded with the lionesses and Sarabi. "Simba's the rightful king."

"The choice is yours Scar, either step down or fight," Amei and Simba said at the same time. Sarabi grinned, pleased that her cubs could finally get along. Granted it took them 12 years to do so.

"Must this all end in violence?" Scar said. "I'd hate to be responsible for the death of a family member. Wouldn't you agree, Simba?" The lionesses were confused, to say the least. Didn't Scar hear Simba and Amei say they would fight him. Amei quickly caught on to Scar's manipulations.

"You are one sick and twisted lion," Amei said, going in front of her brother. The pride gasped in shock, Amei never openly defied Scar like this, or protected her brother. "You have convinced my brother that he is responsible for our father's death, and probably when he was just a cub. You exiled him from the Pride lands, and made me think that my brother was dead for 12 years." Before she could continue her rant, Amei was covered in hyenas. The lionesses rushed to aid her, as she was the queen and the best hunter the pride had ever known. Simba ran to his sister's aid, and Timon and Pumba ran through a crowd of hyenas like they were bowling pins. During the battle for Pride Rock, Amei caught sight of her uncle running up the side of Pride Rock.

"Simba, go!!" she shouted, as three hyenas had just jumped on top of her. Simba, who had just thrown off three hyenas himself, ran after his slippery uncle. The wind picked up and the rain began to fall. After five minutes or so, the hyenas just stopped fighting, and Simba came down the path smirking like a two year old cub. Amei realized they had won, and sighed with relief. She knew that she no longer had to worry about Scar being on top of her or wanting to produce cubs. But she didn't like going back to being second best again. As she watched the celebration, Amei backed into the shadows. Simba walked up the path that every other king had walked before him, however stopped upon noticing Amei. The pride watched in anticipation, Zazu waited nervously; what would happen? Amei began to bow, to show her brother that he would always be better than her when Simba cleared his thought. Amei looked up to see Simba shaking his head up the path.

"Come on," Simba said. "You are my sister, and you should rule by my side. Scar had all the power and look what happened." Amei and the rest of the pride looked at him in shock. Amei walked up the rest of the path with her brother, and roared to her kingdom. Her cubhood dream had come true; she was ruling by her brother's side. She was queen.

TBC

A/N: This fan fic will include TLK II, so don't look for a sequel.


	9. Chapter 9

Chap. 9

A/N: I own nothing.

A few years after that fateful night, Amei stood by Nala as she gave birth. Amei could hear her brother pace on the rock outside, and rolled her eyes. The wind blew around them; Amei could almost feel her father's presence.

* * *

Rafiki lifted the newborn heir into the air for the whole kingdom to see. After that, Simba and Nala cuddled it with pride. Amei stood off to the side, with Timon and Pumba.

"Look at him, a chip off the old block," Timon said with pride. Pumba nodded in agreement. Amei had to hold back a snort; those two were imbeciles. Simba rolled his eyes as well.

"You do realize that it's a girl, right?!" Amei finally snapped, tired about hearing about how the two of them would teach her niece how to hunt for grubs (gross!!) and belch.

"A girl, OY!!" The two misfits fainted. Sarabi rushed over to make sure they were okay. Those two would forever have a soft spot in her heart for watching over her son for all those years.

"Drama queens," Simba and Amei muttered under their breath to escape the wrath that was their mother. Amei even walked up to Simba to avoid her mother's 'I heard you say that and now you will suffer' glare of extreme pain.

"So, what are you going to name her?" asked Amei, who could still feel the glare on the back of her neck.

"Kiara"

TBC…

A/N: short I know, but I had a hard time with this chapter. Also I have to write a 20 page paper on the globalization during American history due in May. God, why couldn't we have been isolationists for our entire history. Would make my life soo much easier.


	10. Chapter 10

Chap. Ten

A/n: I do not own the lion king

A few years after Kiara was born, Amei sat at the end of Pride Rock. She loved to watch the kingdom wake up and start the day. While she was in thought, she felt a bump on her back, and smirked. She knew what her niece would be up to, so she sat herself there to catch her before she ran off.

"Good morning, Kiara."

"Hi, auntie."

"Go on and play Slugger. Have fun, meet a guy—"

"Eww, auntie."

Amei laughed, and patted Kiara on the head. She remembered when she was that age. There were some days where she wished she could revert to being that age again. Lying in her favorite spot, she tried to think of some good times in her childhood. This was where Simba found her an hour later. Smirking, he creeped up on her, and pounced. The problem was that he found him self lying on solid rock.

"Did you know, brother dear, that you breath very loudly when you get excited?"

"Oh shut up. Zazu reported a disturbance near the Outlands. Want to go check it out?"

"Sure. Lead the way."

On the way, Amei reflected on how Simba had changed since he had become king. For one thing, he was… There was really no change in her brother, except he seemed to be a bit more caring towards her. As they reached the 'disturbance', Amei was shocked to see that they were going through all this trouble for some cub. Simba roared right in the cub's face. Then a female lion roared right in Simba's face.

"Zira," Simba growled out. Amei would have gasped if she wasn't hell bent on protecting her niece from Zira. She remembered Scar's reign with clarity and remembered how Zira would support anything Scar did. Amei remembered this cub as well. Kovu was just a ten month old cub when Amei found him by the river. Scar didn't want the cub at first, but then deemed him Zira's responsibility and named him his heir.

"Simba."

Zira made like she was going to attack Simba, but then noticed the large group of lionesses that Simba had brought with him, along with Timon and Pumba.

"Nala."

"Zira."

"Timon, Pumba. Great, now that we all know each other…"

"Get out of our Pridelands." Amei stated with a tone of anger in her voice. The happiest day of her life was when Simba exiled Zira and her followers to the Outlands. Although she was sad to see Kovu go, Amei was grateful that the last reminder of the worst 12 years of her life would be gone.

"_Your_ Pridelands?" Zira asked, with a tone of disbelief that was audible to anyone paying attention. "These lands belong to _Scar._"

"I banished you from the Pridelands!. Now you and your young cub, _Get out._" Simba almost yelled in Zira's face. Both Kiara and Kovu gasped in shock, but only Amei heard it. It seemed to her that Kiara and Kovu had become friends.

" Oh… haven't you met my son, Kovu? He was hand-chosen by Scar to follow in his paw prints… and become _King!_"

At this announcement, Simba growled at the young cub. Amei began to feel sorry for the cub. It wasn't his fault that Scar was a vindictive lion that managed to haunt her from his grave.

"That's not a king. That's a fuzzy maraca." Timon had to insert his two-bits. Amei smirked.

"_Kovu _was the last born before_ you _exiled us to the Outlands, where we have little food, less water."

"You know the penalty for returning to the Pridelands."

"But the child does not. However, if you need your pound of flesh, here"

Amei couldn't believe that Zira would just offer a child up to be killed. Simba would never sentence a cub to be killed, it just wasn't done.

"Take him and get out. We are finished here." Simba said, and picked up Kiara. Zira smirked and looked at Kiara.

"Oh no Simba. We have just barely begun."

Amei would have lunged at Zira if it wasn't for Nala standing almost right in front of her. Simba and Zira walked off in opposite directions, and Amei wondered how this would affect the future of the Pridelands. She knew it would be time for Simba to give Kiara the 'how dare you disobey me' talk. After a few hours, Amei walked outside, and saw her niece watching the sun set.

"I bet you're upset with me too."

"Nope. I, unlike my hypocrite of a brother, am proud of you. You managed to make a friend and get your dad upset, all in one day."

"Yeah, but I'll never see Kovu again. Dad will make sure of that."

"Wait and see, Slugger. Wait and see."

000000000000

Amei was on edge for the next few years, but nothing happened from the outsiders end. So she relaxed. Today was the day that Kiara would take her first hunt. She stood with Simba, and watched as first Nala and then Kiara walked down the path that so many lionesses had walked before.

"Daddy, you have to promise to let me do this on my own."

"Alright. I promise."

Watching Kiara go off, Amei heard Simba tell the two idiots to follow her. Then she heard him begin to pace.

"Simba, she'll be fine. Stop panicking."

After she turned back around to watch for Kiara's triumphant return, Amei saw it. The smoke.

TBC

A/N: Alright, updated! Sorry I went so long without an update, but school and other activities interfered. I'm going to be out of town for two weeks, so don't expect any new chapters soon. REVIEW!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter. 11

A/N: I do not own the Lion King. Wish I did though. That would be totally awesome!

Amei ran off Pride Rock as fast as her legs would take her. She knew that Simba would be right behind her, but all that mattered was that she made sure Kiara was all right. She should have gone with her; fires don't start when the weather is nice. As she neared the river that bordered the Pridelands, she noticed that her niece was not alone. She snuck up on them to see what they were talking about.

"I think I'm the guy that just saved your life."

Kiara's 'rescuer' was a medium sized lion, with Kovu's coloring. Amei smelt a plot. Kovu knew the laws of the Pridelands. Simba would not be happy to see his 'rival' in his kingdom; and defiantly would not be willing to spare his life. Amei ran up to the two lions just as Simba ran up, roaring. Kovu roared back. It looked as if they were going to fight.

"Kiara, why were you so close to the fire?" Amei asked, even though she knew the truth. Timon and Pumba would have been caught by her; those two knew nothing of stealth. Amei caught them following _her_ almost every day while she was out hunting.

"Hey you! How dare you save the king's daughter!" a familiar voice rang out.

"Tactful, Rafiki." Amei muttered under her breath. But she was glad. This would at least prevent Simba from killing Kovu on the spot.

"You saved her? _Why_?" Simba asked, narrowing his eyes.

"I humbly ask to join your pride." Kovu said. Amei felt torn; while she remembered Kovu she still didn't want to be forced to recall that time of her past.

"NO! You were banished with the other outsiders." Simba roared in Kovu's face.

"I've left them. I'm now a rouge. Judge me now for who I am, or am I to be punished for a crime I didn't commit?" Kovu asked. Amei did have to admit, Kovu made some great arguments.

"Simba, you owe him your daughter's life." Amei pointed out.

"Yes, sire. Clearly we are in his debt, and royal protocol demands that all debts be paid. Although in this case, you might want to make an exception." Zazu said, landing on a rock in front of Simba.

"Alright. My father's law stands. For now, I reserve judgment. Lets see who you really are." Simba said and walked off.

Just as he turned to fly off, Zazu muttered, "Riffraff." Kovu turned and gave a small smirk to Kiara, who perked up at his look. Amei exchanged a glance with Nala, recognizing a crush when they saw one. Walking back was tense, and it turned even tenser when Kovu tried to enter the cave.

"Really Simba," Amei muttered as she passed by her brother. Could her brother _be_ more immature?

"I don't trust him," Simba growled back.

"A blind monkey could see that," Amei huffed and curled up in her spot. That night marked the return of her nightmares. She could see Scar ruling over the Pridelands, of him coming into the cave on her twelfth birthday. She could see the day he declared her to be his queen. Amei awoke with a start, and saw that it was still nighttime. Almost dawn actually; she was slightly amazed at how little sleep she had managed to get. She walked down to the watering hole, to take a drink of water.

"Rough night?" a voice asked from behind her. Amei turned around to see her brother, wearing the same slightly tired look she was sure was on her face as well.

"You know, I thought you grew out of following me everywhere?" she asked, avoiding the question.

"Old habits die hard, I guess." Simba chuckled and then sobered up. "Now, come on. I know you Amei. I remember having to drag you by your tail at times to wake you up."

"That's when I was one," she huffed.

"Doesn't change the fact that I had to do it," Simba told her while shaking his head; his red mane whipping his face. Amei had grown up not confiding in anyone except her mother. Having one's father die, their brother be thought dead, and their uncle wanting to make them his queen would do that to you. She huffed, went back to Pride Rock and curled back into her spot.

0000000000000000000

When Amei came back out a few hours later, she was surprised to find that she had fallen asleep.

"Hi there, sleepyhead," Sarabi walked up to her. Amei faked a smile and yawned.

"Hi Mom," Amei said back. "Did I miss anything?"

"I handled your patrol," she said.

"Oh!" Amei exclaimed. "I slept past through my patrol?"

Her mother nodded.

"Thanks Mom," Amei smiled and yawned again. Sarabi frowned.

"Maybe you should go back to bed," she said. "You seem tired."

"I'm fine Mom," Amei said and walked off before her mother could say anything else. Sarabi sighed and watched her youngest walk off. Amei had been forced to grow up so quickly; Sarabi wondered if she would ever just relax, and find a mate.

There used to be a pride along the river, just past the southern boarder of the Pridelands. Maybe Zazu could pass a message to the king to have one of his sons come and visit? Sarabi just wanted the best for her children, and if someone could make Amei act like the eighteen year old that she was instead of like a fifty year old lioness-the kind that Sarabi could see in her daughter's eyes whenever she looked at her-that would make her happy. A slight breeze ruffled her fur and smiled.

"I know you would disapprove," she whispered to the wind. "I miss you Mufassa."

A/N: I know, I know! It's short and late! But I kid you not, I've been so busy that I actually forgot about this story!

*ducks any projectiles that have been thrown*

Please review!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

A/N: THE ONLY THING THAT I OWN IS AMEI, NYLA AND TRYAN!

Two weeks went by and Sarabi watched as her daughter became more and more exhausted. Amei began taking later and later patrols, just to stop the stem of nightmares that would occur if she closed her eyes.

"Simba," Sarabi said finally at the beginning of the third week. "Have you talked with your sister?"

"Hmmm?" Simba said, taking his eyes off of Kovu for the first time since Sarabi walked up.

"I'll take that as a no, then," Sarabi said and sighed. Mufassa was the one that Amei always went to when she was a cub. Maybe it was because she had to grow up so quickly that she couldn't go to anyone now.

Truth be told, Simba had talked to Amei. Every chance he got, but she would either brush him off of ignore him. Kiara and Nala tried talking to her as well. Even Zazu tried, which told you how bent out of shape Amei had to be.

"Mother?" Simba raised an eyebrow. "Why is there an approaching lion coming to Pride Rock and why do you look so excited?"

"It's been ages since the other prides have visited," Sarabi lied quickly and went to greet what she hoped to be her daughter's future mate.

"Hello, Queen Sarabi," the lion bowed as he approached. He was around Simba's build with slightly darker coloring and a brown mane. "King Simba as well! I did not know I would be greeted so warmly."

"Quite all right, Prince Tryan," Sarabi smiled. "We were told that it would take you three more weeks to arrive."

"The weather proved more providing than was to believed," Tryan nodded. "Where is Princess Amei?"

"Out on patrol," Simba said with a frown. "Again."

Sarabi shot her son a look.

"Ah," Tryan nodded. He had heard through the animal grapevine that there might be trouble in the Pridelands.

"Should you see her, you might want to address her as Queen Amei," Sarabi said kindly. "She and her brother rule side by side after all."

Tryan nodded, and tried to hide his shock. Such a thing was unheard of after all!

"Would you like to rest after your journey or would you like to roam for a while?" Simba offered.

"I'll roam, thank you," Tryan nodded. Simba and Sarabi nodded and left, allowing Tryan to roam the Pridelands. Little did he know that he would meet Amei sooner than he thought.

"Oof!"

Amei collided head first into him, causing the two of them to roll down the path to Pride Rock.

"Oh, I am so sorry!" Amei exclaimed.

"It's completely my fault," Tryan smiled. "I was distracted, and the sight of a beautiful lioness such as yourself did nothing to ease it."

Amei flushed a bit but smiled.

"You're not bad on the eyes yourself, sir," Amei smirked and went back.

"Where are you going?" Tryan asked.

"Up to the den," Amei stated. Tryan jumped in front of her.

"Without giving me your name?"

Amei raised an eyebrow and made to go around him. Tryan hopped that way as well and smirked.

"You are…very infuriating," Amei huffed after about five minutes of that.

"So I've been told," Tryan smirked. Amei rolled her eyes.

"Would you be so kind as to let me pass?" she asked, giving a pair of doe eyes that would make her father's will melt _and_ usually got her out of punishment.

"That's not going to work, your highness," Tryan shook his head. "I'm the youngest of my siblings. I know the tricks."

In truth, that was why Sarabi requested that he come as opposed to his siblings. He knew the tricks a younger sibling would play to avoid getting interrogated or to get their way.

"You're Prince Tryan, from the Pride by the river!" Amei gasped. Tryan pouted.

"Awww….now you've ruined the game!"

Amei once more rolled her eyes. How immature could one lion get?

"What gave it away?" Tryan asked as Amei turned to walk towards the watering hole.

"Mother told us you'd be arriving soon. I take it you've already seen her?"

"Yes I have," Tryan nodded. Amei stopped in her tracks.

"Are you _following_ me?" she asked, incredulously.

Tryan nodded.

"Yes, I believe I am."

Amei scoffed, not believing that her mother had requested a minder for her from _another_ _pride_.

"Well don't," Amei growled out and in a tricky little maneuver managed to outrun Tryan in little less than five minutes. Tryan stared after her; he'd never seen anyone like her before.

"Who are you?" a female lion asked as Tryan walked up to Pride Rock. "Oh, wait," she said before he could answer. "GRANDMA!"

"Kiara, there's no need to shout," Sarabi scolded lightly as she walked out. "That was a quick roam of the lands, Tryan."

"I ran into your daughter, your highness," Tryan bowed and explained himself. "She seemed…different than what I had expected."

"I'm going to leave now," Kiara announced and went to find Kovu. If they were going to talk about her aunt, she did not want to hear about it. Besides, it got her father off her back about Kovu in the first place.

"Alright, Kiara," Sarabi nodded and let her granddaughter leave without a second thought. Turning back to Tryan, the aging Queen noticed him deep in thought.

"Prince?" Sarabi said after a few minutes.

"Oh!" Tryan said, coming back to reality. "Sorry, just thinking about my meeting with your daughter."

"I had hoped the agreement I had made with your father two weeks ago is still valid," Sarabi said.

"It is," Tryan promised. "But Father added a condition on the agreement before I left. Our betrothal can only turn to matehood if both parties are willing."

"Fair enough," Sarabi nodded. She wanted someone who made her daughter happy.

"Tell me, is Amei usually so…. annoyed?" Tryan asked as he walked into the den.

"Oh, no," Sarabi shook her head. "You must have ticked her off somehow."

Meanwhile, somewhere off in the Pridelands, Amei was pacing and muttering to herself about a prince who just couldn't mind his own business.

"Cheeky…condescending…who does he think he is!" Amei spat, continuing to pace.

"Amei!" Nyla came up to the younger lioness.

"Hello, Nyla," Amei stopped her muttering and smiled. Amei felt a bond with Nyla, seeing as she was the one who had found her and brought her back to Pride Rock on the dreadful day. She was the one who helped her through the grief of her father's death. Her mother was around of course, but she was like an empty shell of a lion.

"You've done patrol twice already," Nyla said with a gentle smile. "Come back to the den with me."

Amei made a face. "I'll wait until I've cooled down a bit."

"Oh?" Nyla raised an eyebrow. If someone managed to make Amei irate, they should be rewarded. Amei had become careful with her emotions ever since_ Kovu_ came to the Pride. Really, why Simba thought it was a good idea to trust that annoying cub was beyond her!

"I met the most infuriating lion today!" Amei growled. "I mean, it was like he thought I would fall head over tail for him at first sight!"

Nyla chuckled. "I think you have, Amei."

"Don't be ridiculous!" Amei scoffed.

"You wouldn't be this annoyed if you weren't experiencing some sort of feelings for the lion," Nyla pointed out.

Amei couldn't believe it. She did not have feelings for that totally obnoxious, rude, arrogant…cute, brown eyed, witty…..GAH! Why did Nyla always have to be right?

"Who is he anyway?" Nyla asked as they walked back to the den.

"Prince Tryan," Amei said instantly.

"Memorized his name already?" Nyla chuckled. Normally, she would never try to tease her Queen, but she practically raised Amei after Mufassa died. Well, actually Amei grew up rather quickly but Sarabi wasn't the best mother after her mate was killed.

"Shut it," Amei growled. Nyla sighed. Amei should have had more time to be a cub, and to be a teen—instead of being forced into being Queen at age twelve.

"Coming?" Amei asked as she turned around and saw that Nyla was still standing in the same spot that she left her.

"Sorry," Nyla smiled and trotted up to her. Together they made their way to the den—and then stopped when they saw Tryan.

_No way am I spending time in the DEN with him! _ Amei thought, heat coming to her cheeks at the thought. She had things she'd like to keep a secret—her nightmares for one.

"Mother," Amei smiled upon seeing her mom and ignored Tryan. "Where's Kiara?"

"Around," Sarabi said and chuckled at the look on her son's face as she said that. "Simba, Kiara's fourteen. Let her live her life."

Amei stiffened as her mum mentioned that her niece was fourteen—the same age she was when she stopped being Scar's wife and started ruling side by side with her brother.

"I don't remember asking for your advice, Mom," Simba shook his head. Sarabi rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to nap," Amei said and trotted over to her corner. She had begun sleeping facing the wall so that way no one could tell if she was really sleeping or not.

"Shhh!" she heard her mother shush someone and wondered if she was really as exhausted as she looked.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

A/N: I ONLY OWN MY ORGINIAL CHARACTERS!

_Amei found herself in her twelve-year-old body, and looked up as Scar entered the cave. _

_ "Happy Birthday," he almost purred, causing Amei to mentally gag. "You're twelve." _

_ "Stay away from her, Scar!" her mother shouted. Sarabi had regained some of her will over the years after accepting the facts that both her son and husband had died on the same day. _

_ "She's of age now, Sarabi," Scar smirked. "We had a deal." _

_Amei looked from her uncle to her mother. Sarabi looked angrier than she had ever seen her. _

_ "W-what deal?" Amei stuttered, and started to back up towards her mother. She didn't trust her uncle at all. Scar just smiled at her in a way that made chills shoot up her spine. _

_ "Why, that you would be my Queen once you became of age," Scar said sweetly and Amei quickly looked towards her mother. _

_ "It was better than her being your queen at age two," Sarabi growled. "I'd rather she have nothing to do with you!" _

_ "I am the King," Scar reminded Sarabi, dropping the friendly tone. All the Lionesses knew that Scar could choose whatever lioness he wanted for a mate. _

Amei's eyes shot open and she found herself facing the opposite wall than the one she faced before she fell asleep. The cave was empty, something she was thankful for.

"When had I fallen asleep?" she muttered and groaned as she got up. It seemed that her old childhood injury would be acting up.

"Oh, right before King Simba and I had a debate about the best way to kill an antelope," a familiar voice came up next to her. Amei whirled around to see Tryan leaning up against the wall.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"The chance to woo you," Tryan said and the way he said it would have made any other lioness's heart sing. Amei had guarded her heart years ago though.

"What if I don't want to be wooed?"

"Tough luck," Tryan smirked and walked out of the cave. Amei sighed and shook her head as she left the cave after him.

00000000000000000

Tryan was true to his word and every day he would find Amei to give her some token of affection.

"Really Amei," Nyla said after two months of this. "You might want to give the poor boy a chance."

Tryan could be heard singing a few yards away.

"Isn't she pretty? Truly the angel's best."

Amei smiled softly as Tryan crooned to her from a safe distance. From afar, Rafiki had been watching both couples as their feelings for each other grew.

"It might be time for a little exploration of de hearts," he muttered to himself as he walked away.

Amei noticed none of this.

"I think he likes the fact that I'm not giving up," she told Nyla and then hushed her. Getting down on all fours, she crept up on the injured antelope and brought it down.

"Well done, my Queen," Nyla smiled. Amei smiled but in truth she had used Tryan's method. She had asked Simba and her brother admitted that Tryan's method was the better one. Not like the two men would know how to bring down an antelope if left with one.

0000000000000000000000000

That night, Amei did something she hadn't done in a long time. She relaxed. Simba had been watching Kovu and Kiara as they watched the stars.

"Brother?" she asked softly as she went up to sit with him.

"I'm seeking council from the Great Kings," he told her with a smile. Amei shook her head.

"I'll stand guard over your daughter, don't worry," Amei promised. "Kiara will be safe."

Simba shook his head but left just as Nala could be seen walking up to their spot. She shot Amei a look before going to flirt with her mate.

"Gross!" she whispered under her breath. The idea of her brother having sex was just wrong!

"Hi Auntie!" Kiara smiled. "Come down! Prince Tryan, Kovu and I were just watching the stars!"

Amei silently groaned but came down per her niece's command.

"Your highness," Kovu bowed but Amei boxed him lightly over the ears.

"I practically raised you. You're the last one who needs to bow to me," she said with a smile. Kovu looked confused, as did Kiara.

"I'll tell you later," Amei chuckled.

"Did I ever love til now? Forswear it sight, for I never saw true beauty until this night," Tryan said as he saw his betrothed approach.

"You're talking nonsense words again, my Prince," Amei shook her head but smiled at him. She of course did not know she was betrothed to Tryan, but she found that she had begun to grow to love his wooing attempts.

_She called me her prince!_ Tryan thought with a smile. That was better than two months ago when she couldn't be around him.

Amei saw the smile and smiled back before lying down next to her niece.

"Look Auntie! There's one that looks like a baby rabbit!" Kiara pointed it out for her.

"Oh I see! Nice one Kiara."

"There's one that looks like two lions killing each other over a scrap of meat!" Kovu pointed out and Tryan burst out laughing.

"Males," Amei rolled her eyes. Suddenly, Kovu got up and walked away. Kiara went to comfort him. That's when it hit Amei. She couldn't do this! She couldn't have feelings for Tryan! Not while she was trying to confront her past!

"Your highness?" Tryan called to her, concerned.

"I have to go," Amei said quickly, trying to ignore her aching heart. Kovu was leaving as well.

"Amei!" Tryan said instantly and Amei stopped to look back, simply because it was the first time Tryan had used her name and not called her 'Your highness'. Tryan looked almost heart broken to see her leave. Kiara had the same look on her face looking at Kovu.

_Wait, when did he end up next to me? _Amei thought.

"And where are _you_ going?" a familiar voice piped up and poked Kovu in the nose.

"No where," both troubled lions muttered. Amei rolled her eyes at Rafiki's antics though.

"You follow Old Rafiki, he knows the way!" Rafiki cried as he tugged on Amei's tail.

"The way to where?" Tryan asked. "And who was that?"

"Friend of the family," Amei chuckled.

"Hurry now!" Rafiki cried and all four lions went running after him. When they stopped, it was clear that none of them knew where they were.

"Where is he taking us?" Kovu asked.

"To a special place in your hearts, called Upendi!" Rafiki cried and pushed the two couple's noses together to make two hearts. Suddenly, Amei felt herself falling and she landed in a little boat with Tryan. She could see Kiara and Kovu in a separate one of their own.

_There's a place where the crazy moon_

_Makes the monkeys sing and the baboons swoon_

_And the sultry scent of the lotus bloom_

_Will carry you away_

_Where the hippos swing from the jungle vines_

_And the rhino rhumba in a conga line_

_And the pink flamingoes are intertwined_

_As the stars come out to play_

_In Upendi_

_Where the passion fruit grows sweet_

Amei and Kovu both refused a piece of fruit while Kiara and Tryan both accepted it.

_And it's so divine_

_That you lose your mind_

_As it sweeps you off your feet_

Rafiki proved to be vindictive as he put a heart shaped plant around Kovu and Amei's necks. Tryan and Kiara burst out laughing as the two of them tugged it off.

_In Upendi_

_Without a worry or a care_

_It just takes two_

_To make it true_

_Your heart will lead you there_

They all fell off of the boats and into a little pool, until Rafiki pulled a lever causing them to fall father.

_You better watch your step 'cause the path is steep_

_Better hold your breath cause the water's deep_

_It's a long way down over Lovers' Leap_

_But falling's half the fun!_

They landed back into their boats, but Amei and Kovu both were laughing and actually relaxing.

_In Upendi_

_Where the passion fruit grows sweet_

Amei and Kovu made the mistake of looking up with open mouths as they swallowed one too many Passion Fruits. Kiara and Tryan both noticed their choking (hopeful) mates and gave both of them a quick kiss.

Oh! That was good! Amei thought as she slid down in the boat happily. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Kovu in the same situation.

_And it's so divine_

_That you lose your mind_

_As it sweeps you off your feet_

_In Upendi_

_Without a worry or a care_

_It just takes two_

_To make it true_

_Your heart will take you there_

_You can beat the bush like there's no tomorrow_

_From Tanganyika to Kilimanjaro_

_But you'll find Upendi wherever you are_

_Oh underneath the sun_

"Upendi, that means love doesn't it?" Kiara asked.

"WELCOME TO UPENDI!" Rafiki burst out.

_In Upendi_

_Where the passion fruit grows sweet_

_And it's so divine_

_That you lose your mind_

_As it sweeps you off your feet_

_In Upendi_

_Without a worry or a care_

_It just takes two_

_To make it true_

_Your heart will take you there_

_Upendi!_

_Down In Upendi_

_Way down_

_In Upendi!_

The scene changed to the four lions walking back to Pride Rock. Amei and Tryan went up a few paces ahead to let the younger lions say goodnight.

"Amei?" Tryan asked before they got to the den door.

"Yes?" Amei asked.

"Can I see you tomorrow?" he asked. Amei thought for a moment.

"I think we can make that work," she said and gave him a small lick on the cheek. Walking back into the den, she felt more like her old self than she had in ages.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

A/N: I OWN NOTHINGAND AM STILL ALIVE!

Amei woke up feeling refreshed for the first time in two months—and found herself running extremely late.

"Mother, why did you not wake me?" she asked as she ran out of the cave.

"I didn't wake you because you actually looked like you were getting a good rest," Sarabi responded to her daughter. "Go, Tryan's waiting."

Amei smiled at her mother and walked down to the watering hole.

"Good afternoon," Tryan said with a smile.

"Good afternoon," Amei nodded. "How are you Prince Tryan?"

"Quite well, Queen Amei. I was hoping I would have the pleasure of your company while we walked."

Amei nodded and the two of them began walking away from Pride Rock. A few minutes into the walk, Tryan noticed that the conversation was minimal.

"So." Tryan said, trying to make conversation.

"So." Amei said with a small smile. She had no idea why this was so awkward, but it was.

A distraction came by the name of Zazu.

"Ah, your majesty," the bird said with a sigh of relief. "You're needed right now."

"Alright," Amei said with a nod. She started trotting off when she noticed Tryan following her.

"Thought I'd come with," he said with a smile.

"Hurry," Zazu urged and Amei frowned. What was the big rush that Zazu was nervous? Then she saw a moving figure—it looked as if it had been injured.

"Zazu, who is that?" Amei asked, hoping beyond hope that it wasn't a member of the pride.

"Amei?" Timon's voice sounded from behind the figure and Amei's heart sank.

"Kiara?" she whispered—knowing that Timon and Pumba were to stay with her and Kovu today.

"I'm fine Auntie," her niece called out a few feet away from the moving figure.

"Then who…."

Amei walked up to the figure and then gasped. Never before had she seen her brother so weak.

"Simba?" she gasped. Amei ran to help Pumba carry her brother to Pride Rock.

"What do you need me to do?" Tryan asked.

"Run back to Pride Rock," Amei responded. "Tell my mother that we need help."

Tryan nodded and ran back to Pride Rock. Amei gently pulled her brother onto her back and tried to transport him to the den.

"What happened Kiara?" she asked as she moved to the den.

"I don't know," Kiara said and Amei thought she sounded distressed. "All he said was 'Kovu' and 'ambush'.

Amei blanched a little. Those two words alone when involved her brother would have been bad enough but combined…that just spelt disaster.

"Where is Kovu?" Amei asked.

"I don't know," Kiara said. "He and Dad were going to talk earlier today, I didn't see where they went."

Amei sighed and felt a private feeling of relief as they saw Pride Rock.

"Simba!" Nala cried as she ran up to them.

Amei helped Simba down onto the flat top of Pride Rock. Animals of all sorts had begun to mill around Pride Rock.

"Is he alright?" Sarabi asked, worried about her son.

"I don't know," Amei replied. It took a few hours before Simba came to.

"Simba," Sarabi sighed in relief. Amei felt a feeling of calm crash over her and didn't even mind the fact that Tryan comforted her.

"Look," she heard the monkeys hiss and looked down the path. Kovu was walking up the path.

"Kovu!" Kiara sighed in relief and ran to him. Amei stood in front of her though. If Kovu had been behind an ambush, she didn't trust him with her niece.

"Why have you come back?" Simba growled.

"Simba, I had nothing to do with—" Kovu tried to say but Simba interrupted him.

"You don't belong here," Simba growled.

"Please, I ask your forgiveness."

"Daddy, please…just listen to him!" Kiara begged.

"Silence!" Simba roared. Kovu seemed to almost be shaking, reminding Amei of when she met him again. Zira was offering him up to be killed.

"Amei?" Simba turned to her. "Would you like to pass judgment?"

"I would," Amei nodded.

Kovu seemed to almost relax when she walked up to the platform. That changed when he saw her face.

"When you first came here, you asked for judgment," she said. "I pass it now."

All the other animals were chanting for exile, while behind her Kiara was trying desperately to get to Kovu.

"EXILE!" Amei and Simba roared at the same time.

"NO!" Kiara shouted.

_ANIMALS:_

_Deception_

_Disgrace_

_Evil as plain as the scar on his face_

_ZEBRAS:_

_Deception (An outrage!)_

_ANIMALS:_

_(He can't change his stripes!)_

_GIRAFFES:_

_Disgrace (For shame!)_

_ANIMALS:_

_(You know these Outsider types!)_

_HIPPO:_

_He asked for trouble the moment he came_

_ANIMALS:_

_(See you later, agitator!)_

_ZEBRAS:_

_Deception (An outrage!)_

_ANIMALS:_

_(Just leave us alone!)_

_GIRAFFES:_

_Disgrace (For shame!)_

_ANIMALS:_

_(Traitor, go back with your own!)_

_HIPPO:_

_He asked for trouble the moment he came_

_ANIMALS:_

_(See you later, agitator!)_

_ANIMALS:_

_Born in grief_

_Raised in hate_

_Helpless to defy his fate_

_Let him run_

_Let him live_

_But do not forget_

_What we cannot forgive_

_And he is not one of us_

_He has never been one of us_

_He is not part of us_

_Not our kind_

_Someone once lied to us_

_Now we're not so blind_

_For we knew he would do what he's done_

_And we know that he'll never be one of us_

_ANTELOPE:_

_He is not one of us_

_ANTELOPE:_

_Deception_

_ZEBRA:_

_Disgrace_

_ANTELOPE:_

_Deception_

_ZEBRA:_

_Disgrace_

_ANTELOPE:_

_Deception_

Amei sighed in regret. She hated to do that but she knew that Simba wouldn't have passed this judgment if he didn't have proof of Kovu's guilt.

"Father, please reconsider," Kiara could be heard begging Simba. Tryan came up to Amei.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I've been better," Amei said and to tell him the truth, she felt better than she had been since Kovu arrived. It was almost like she finally banished the last influence of Scar from her life.

"You will never be Mufassa!" Kiara snapped at Simba and Amei felt her entire body freeze. Simba also looked stung and Kiara ran off, crying.

"She didn't mean that Simba," Amei ran up to her brother. "She's angry at you."

"But what if she's right?" Simba sighed. "I'm going to patrol the borders."

"Simba, you should be resting," Amei frowned.

"When did you become Mom?" he asked as he ran off. Amei frowned and began to pace Pride Rock. Something just felt wrong. The sky got darker and she looked up to see dark clouds.

"Amei!" Tryan ran up to her. "Rumor around the lionesses is that war might be declared on the Outsiders."

"Really?" Amei asked.

"I want to fight," Tryan looked at her. Amei shook her head.

"Tryan, this is a Pride Lands matter. You stay here with Kiara if there is a fight."

_I don't want to lose you_, she thought as she turned away from the male who had brought her back to life. She walked into the den where she collapsed on the higher platform separating the royals and the lionesses.

"I can't believe we lost her _again_," she woke up to Timon griping.

"What is that?" Amei asked. "The eight thousandth time? Who'd you lose?"

They both jumped.

"Ah!" Pumbaa gasped. Amei rolled her eyes.

"Good question," Timon said. "Let me ask you one."

"This ought to be good," Simba chuckled as he shook out his mane.

"Raining?" Amei asked.

"Yep," Simba nodded. Timon had apparently been talking and Amei only heard the last part.

"Kiara's _gone_?" she gasped. Simba growled and the only thing saving Timon and Pumbaa from their wrath was Zazu.

"Sire!" Zazu gasped. "Madam! The Outsiders are on the attack! Heading this way! It's _war!_"

Amei gasped. So the grapevine was right!

"Thanks Zazu! We'll assemble the lionesses," Amei nodded.

"Move! Now!" Simba growled and they all ran out. Amei saw Simba wince in pain.

"Should you be doing this?" Amei asked, worried how her brother would fair against Zira, let alone Zira's lionesses.

"I'm fine," Simba growled. "Look, let's just go. Zira won't wait for us."

Amei sighed but let the issue drop. She stretched and then ran out of the cave. It was time to confront her past once and for all.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

A/N: I OWN NOTHING!

Amei walked step in step with her brother, leading the lionesses into battle. Around them, animals began to run away as if they knew what was about to go down. She watched as the Outsiders approached, mentally counting their numbers. They were near even. Timon and Pumbaa lightened the mood a little by taunting the Outsiders.

"It's over Simba!" Zira said with an evil grin. "I have been waiting for nothing else for years!"

"Boy, does she need a hobby," Timon muttered from his stop next to Amei.

"Last chance Zira," Simba growled. "Go home."

"I _am _home!" Zira retorted. "ATTACK!"

Zira's lionesses began to run upon her command. Simba gave out one roar and Amei roared back. All the lionesses began to run towards the approaching enemy. The impact was bloody and painful.

"Remember your training," Zira roared to her team. "Scratch his eyes! Break his jaw! Hit him low!"

Amei groaned as she felt the claws of an outsider tear through her flesh. She returned the favor and managed to get the offending lioness off of her.

_Nyla!_ she thought as she saw her friend get attacked by four different Outsiders at the same time. Amei managed to help her out but she wasn't moving.

"Nyla?" she whispered. Amei knew that it wasn't the time to double check whether or not her friend was alive but she also knew that she had to get Nyla out of the way or she _would_ get killed. Using her teeth, Amei gently pulled Nyla behind a rock.

"Where's your pretty daughter Nala?" she could hear a lioness taunt.

"Vitani!" Nala snapped. The Outsider tackled Nala and Amei ran towards her sister-in-law. She was met, however, by two different Outsiders. How was it that there seemed to be more Outsiders than there were Pride Landers when they were evenly matched at the beginning of this?

"Simba!" she heard Zira growl and Amei began to run towards her brother. No matter where she moved, an Outsider met her. That only stopped when she heard a paw make contact with a face. The entire war stopped as everyone turned to watch the two leaders fight to the death.

_No_, Amei thought as Zira's paw rose. Simba was weak, injured, and she knew his mind was preoccupied by Kiara's location. Simba raised his paw just as Amei made to pounce. If she was going to lose her brother, she wasn't going to lose him without a fight.

BOOM!

Just as a bolt of thunder clasped out, Amei jumped as her niece jumped between Zira and Simba. What stunned her more was the fact that Kovu was with her.

"Kiara?" Simba gasped.

"Kovu!" Zira growled. "Move."

"Stand aside," Simba told his daughter.

"Daddy, this has to stop," Kiara begged. From what Amei could see of her brother's face, he looked surprised.

"You're even weaker than I thought! Get out of the way!"

_Such a pleasant lionesses, isn't she?_ Amei thought about Zira with an inward snort.

"You'll never hurt Kiara _or _Simba, or any one! Not while I'm here," Kovu growled and lowered down as if to attack.

"Stay out of this!" Simba growled at Kiara.

"A wise King once told me, "We are one." I didn't understand what he meant….now I do."

Amei frowned. When did Simba tell her that? More importantly, why should that matter? They were talking about Outsiders, not the Circle of Life.

"But… they…"

Seems Simba was just as confused as Amei was.

"Them? Us? Look at them, they _are_ us," Kiara protested. "What differences to you see?"

_Besides the dark circles under their eyes, the unhealthy way they're all skinny and the fact that they all want to kill us?_ Amei thought.

"Vitani! Now!" Zira growled and Amei blinked. Her musings had tuned her out to what was happening. She hated when that happened. She lowered down once more, to try to prevent anyone from attacking her niece or her brother.

"_No_ Mother!" Vitani said and everyone stared at her in surprise. Amei remembered Vitani as well. She was a young cub when Simba exiled Zira and her followers. _Where was Nuka?_ That young cub adored Zira and never left his mother's side. "Kiara's right. Enough."

Vitani went and stood next to Kovu and Kiara.

"If you will not fight, then you will die as well."

Apparently, Zira's followers didn't like it when their leader threatened their child's life as they all moved over to Simba's side.

"Wh-wha…Where are you going?" Zira asked her followers. "Get back here!"

Simba had a small smirk on his face. "Let it go, Zira. It's time to put the past behind us."

"I'll never let it go!" Zira declared and looked behind her when she heard the logs begin to break in the ravine. She smirked when she saw Amei behind her. Amei did not like the look on Zira's face. It almost looked as she figured the chosen bride of Scar would be a better death than the lion who, in her mind, killed her beloved. "This is for you, _Scar!_"

Simba looked at Amei and for the first time in her life, she could see fear in her older brother's eyes. She had to tug her eyes away though as Zira lunged and Amei fought back. This had become more than Outlanders versus Pride Landers. This was a battle between two lionesses that hated each other beyond all methods of recognition. Amei remembered every time Zira would question her mother's decisions, _her_ decisions, and would never support a royal act unless it came from Scar. She remembered every taunt, every sneer, and_ every_ _swipe_ Zira had taken at her before she turned thirteen. She didn't remember tumbling down the ravine but she could see her niece falling with her.

"KIARA!" she could hear Simba and Kovu shout. _Ah, good to know how loved I am,_ she thought as she dug her claws into the side of the ravine. Kiara had landed on a ledge and Zira was underneath Amei.

"Come on _your highness,_" Zira sneered. "Why don't you join dear old Dad?"

Amei tensed but moved her right hind paw just as Zira grabbed for it.

"SIMBA, THE RIVER!" Amei heard Nala shout, and she looked down to see a swirling river where there was none before.

"AMEI, HOLD ON!" she heard and looked up. There, standing next to Kovu, was Tryan. Of course, this one second of delay and allowed Zira to grab onto her hind leg.

"If I'm going to die, you're coming with me _Princess,_" she whispered.

"Get a life Zira," Amei growled and kicked Zira right in the face. Kiara held out her paw and Amei grabbed it. Kiara pulled her up on to the ledge and then reached out for Zira.

"Zira, hand me your paw," Kiara begged.

"Kiara, I wouldn't," Amei muttered to her but her niece wouldn't listen to her. Amei watched as Kiara tried desperately to pull Zira up to safety but the evil lioness had decided it would be better to join Scar.

"Kiara?" a male voice rang from behind them and Amei turned around to see Simba.

"Daddy…. I tried," Kiara said sadly, taking Simba's offered paw. Climbing back up the cliff was hard but Amei managed. Everyone gathered around Kiara and Simba but Amei went off to the rock she had hidden Nyla behind during the battle.

"Nyla?" she whispered. "Nyla, come on. Answer me!"

"You know nothing could keep me from a command, your highness," a weary voice responded. Amei broke out into a huge grin.

"You're alive!"

"Takes more than a few outsiders to make me take a loop on the Circle of Life," Nyla said with a smile. "You look run through the mill as well. Rough fight?"

"Zira doesn't play fair," Amei scowled.

"Where is she?"

"Dead."

Nyla looked impressed. "Finally. I know that's a horrible thing to say but that means that Scar will no longer be a threat to the Pride. Dead or alive."

"Come on," Amei said. "I think the Pride is returning to Pride Rock."

Walking back to where the pride was standing, Amei saw Tryan standing by the ledge of the cliff.

"Your mate is worried about you," Nyla teased.

"He's not my mate," Amei muttered. Only Nyla could almost die and still have time to tease her about her love life.

"But he wants to be."

"So?"

"I can look after myself Amei. You go worry about something other than Queen duties for a change."

Taking a breath, Amei decided to do what Nyla said and she walked over to Tryan.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I joined the fight," he said. "Just in time to see you tumble down this cliff."

"I had everything under control," Amei said, getting a little annoyed. Kiara and Kovu approached them.

"Not from where I'm standing," Tryan said simply.

"Then move down wind."

"Doesn't this sound familiar Kovu?" Kiara asked.

"Indeed it does Kiara," Kovu nodded but kept his distance from Amei. He didn't know if she would share her brother's opinion with him staying in the Pride.

"Are you alright Kiara?" Amei asked. "When did you join the fight between me and Zira?"

"Zira was about to go for your throat," Kiara said. "I couldn't stand by and let her kill my favorite aunt."

"I'm your only aunt."

"Which makes you my favorite."

Amei sighed and shook her head fondly at her niece, and then she turned and smiled at Kovu. "Welcome back to the Pride Kovu."

She chuckled at the stunned look on his face.

"Well….thank you?" he said.

"Oh, she's just like that," Kiara said. "You'll get used to it."

"Joy," Kovu muttered. The two walked back towards Simba leaving Tryan and Amei alone again.

"Look, I'm sorry Amei," Tryan said. "I just don't want anything to happen to you."

"What do you mean?" she asked. Tryan suddenly looked embarrassed and Amei really hoped he wasn't going to say what she thought he was going to say. Well, they were around each other for at least two months which was a lot more than Nala and Simba could say.

"I was wondering if you were considering maybe becoming my mate?" he asked.

Amei froze. She looked into Tryan's brown eyes and wondered how she could let anyone in now. Not after Scar. She couldn't trust anyone with her heart.

_But he makes you so happy,_ an annoying voice in her head that sounded a lot like Nyla rang through her head. _Trust him._

Amei sighed and looked down. When she looked back up, she saw a very disappointed lion in front of her, and she couldn't hold back a smirk.

"There's a place where the crazy moon makes the monkeys sing and the baboons swoon," she said simply. "Yes Prince Tryan. I will become your mate."

Tryan beamed with happiness and the two of them nuzzled heads for the first time since they met each other. Amei couldn't help but noticed that his mane was softer than Simba's mane.

"Amei?" Simba called.

"Yes bother?" Amei asked from her spot by Tryan.

"Are you ready to return home?" Simba asked, amusement laced in his voice. If Amei could flush, she would have.

"Shut it brother," she growled, "or I can remind everyone here about how you and Nala 'felt the love tonight' the night you two re-met."

Simba blanched and Amei walked past him with a smirk on her face. As they walked up to Pride Rock, Sarabi watched them. She smiled as she saw her daughter smirking like a newborn cub. Hopefully this meant that things were going to go slowly back to the way they were.

"Mother?" Simba asked as he walked up to her.

"Yes Simba?" Sarabi asked.

"We thought you would want to be present at your granddaughter's matehood ceremony," Amei said with a smile.

"Kiara and Kovu?" Sarabi gasped. Well, it wasn't Tryan and Amei but it would do for the moment.

"Hopefully someday soon that will be us?" Tryan whispered into her ear.

"Don't worry," Amei promised Tryan. "But it's Kiara's day. Not mine."

"The stupid day's not for another sun rise," Tryan griped. "That's still enough time to run away together."

"_No_."

Tryan rolled his eyes but smiled at his mate to be. She was beautiful, even if cuts littered her face and marred her tan coat. Her brown eyes seemed livelier than they had been since he'd first met her.

"Fine," he shook his head. "You win."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

A/n: I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OC'S.

Amei yawned as she woke up the next day. Her body felt as if two rhinos had jumped over her but she couldn't help but smile. Zira was gone and Kiara was going to be mated this day.

"Morning," Tryan said, rubbing his head under her neck.

"Morning," she said with a smile, returning the rub. She didn't notice the smile on her mother's face or the knowing glint in Nyla's eyes.

"So after this ceremony today, would you like to take a walk?" Tryan asked.

"I would," Amei nodded with a smile. Tryan smiled back; he loved when Amei smiled. It took the haunted look out of her eyes and instead placed a mischievous glint that would not have been out of place for a cub.

"Amei?" Simba called from outside the cave. Amei smiled; it was time.

"Coming!"

Amei and Tryan walked out and sat next to Simba and Nala. Kiara and Kovu were sitting off to the side.

"Wrong spot sister dear," Simba said with a smirk.

"What?" Amei asked in confusion.

Kiara grinned. "Come sit by me Auntie!"

Amei swore that if she didn't want many lionesses attacking her, she would have lunged at her brother. She was fine with waiting for mate hood; Simba apparently was not.

"Did you plan this?" she asked Tryan.

"No," Tryan shook his head and Amei chuckled as the tips of his dark red mane brushed against her face.

Simba saw this and smiled. While he'd been against setting his sister up with an unknown lion at first, he was glad she'd met Tryan. The river lion could make her smile in a way that no lion could.

"Sorry Kiara," Amei whispered to her niece. She didn't want to ruin her day.

"It's fine Auntie," Kiara said with a smile. She too wanted to see her aunt happy. Also, she didn't care much for tradition. Rafiki came up to each couple and shook his stick over them. Then they all walked out of the circle; Amei and Tryan followed Simba and Nala, and Kiara and Kovu brought up the rear. The lionesses bowed as they walked by.

"Ready?" Tryan asked as they all sat at the top of Pride Rock.

"You bet," Amei smirked. Simba roared to announce the mate hood of both Kiara and Amei. Amei roared back to him, before Kovu roared as well. Amei smirked at the look on Simba's face. All six lions roared to their subjects.

A few hours later, Amei and Tryan were walking through the Pride Lands. For once, Amei wasn't patrolling the border; she was simply enjoying the day with her new mate.

"Amei?"

"Yes Tryan?"

Tryan took a breath before continuing. "We're one sunrise away from my home. I was wondering if you would like to meet my parents."

Amei thought for a moment. Did she want to meet the parents? One of the perks of being Queen was that she could decide to opt out of traditions that the prides had held on for so long.

"Why not?" Amei said with a smile and gave Tryan a lick on the cheek. Tryan grinned. "I'll just tell Zazu to tell Simba where we're going."

The blue bird had in fact been following the couple and gave Amei a sheepish look when she said his name.

"I'll let him know straight away Madam," he said and then flew away.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Tryan asked and they both began to walk towards the river. Stopping only once to sleep when it had become too dark to see where they were going, they arrived at the border of Tryan's home halfway through the second day.

"My lord!" a lioness smiled upon seeing Tryan. "Welcome home! Are you here to stay?"

Amei gave Tryan an inquisitive look but he whispered to her that he'd tell her later.

"Thank you Tuni," Tryan said with a smile. "It's good to see you sis."

Tuni made a face. "Oh, you reminded me that I'm related to you! It's good to see you too little brother."

Amei smiled at the interaction between the two siblings.

"Who is this?" Tuni asked, noticing Amei for the first time.

"Queen Amei of the Pridelands," Tryan introduced his mate with a trace of pride found in his voice. Tuni apparently heard it as well.

"It is a pleasure to meet you," Tuni said with a bow towards Amei.

"You don't have to do that," Amei said. She was her sister-in-law; she didn't need to bow.

Tuni smiled at her. "How was your journey brother? Were you attacked?" she asked as her eyes took in the scrapes that still littered Amei's body.

"It's a long story," Tryan said. "Una will get a kick out of it, as will Kora."

"Oh yes, those two are so excitable it's easy to forget that they're the eldest," Tuni shook her head. "Honestly, I can't believe I'm related to them."

"Hey, I'm related too! They're my brothers just as much as they are yours," Tryan said with a smile. Amei blinked in surprise. Four children? That was a rather big litter.

"Oh fair warning," Tuni said as they began to walk further into the area, "Dara's on the warpath."

Tryan groaned. "How many times do I have to tell her that I have no feelings for her?"

"Apparently another fifty," Tuni said with a smirk.

"Who's Dara?" Amei asked.

"An annoying lioness who thinks she and I will be mates," Tryan grimaced. "She doesn't really like me. She just wants to marry into the royal family."

Amei growled in anger.

"Don't worry about it Amei," Tryan told her. He leaned in and whispered, "she's nothing compared to you."

Amei brightened at that but tensed when two male lions landed in front of her.

"Try!" one of the lions grinned. "Long time no see bud!"

"Honestly Kora, Una," Tryan shook his head. "At least act like you are royal lions."

"But where's the fun in that?" Kora asked with a grin. He, like his brother, was perhaps a shade darker than Amei and had a dark red mane. Una was around the same fur tone of Kovu. He might have been mistaken for Amei's nephew-in-law if it wasn't for his dark red mane.

"Who's this beauty you're trying to hide from us?" Kora asked.

"Watch it Kora," Tryan growled. Amei chuckled.

"It's fine," she told him. "My name's Amei," she said to Kora.

"_Queen_ Amei of the Pridelands," Tryan added on and smirked as he watched the color fade from his brothers' faces. For once, he had something his brothers didn't have first.

"Tryan, stop it," Amei said but kept a smile on her face. "Besides, aren't you now King?"

"Huh?" all three males looked at her in confusion. Amei rolled her eyes.

"Honestly!" she chuckled. "Remember that ceremony yesterday?"

While Simba had announced Kiara and Kovu as mates, and Kovu was to be King when Simba _and_ Amei joined their father, Tryan became King then. He would rule with the other three royals.

"Oh," Tryan said softly but then his smile grew.

"So you're telling me that this little runt is a king?" Kora asked with a smirk.

"Shut it," Tryan muttered. Amei looked at him in concern; what was wrong?

"Oh what are you going to do if we don't?" Una asked. "Going to make some decrees?"

"Shut. It." Tryan growled and the two finally did. "Where are mother and father?"

"In the den," Tuni said, "your majesty."

"Everyone's a comedian," Tryan muttered. "Come on."

Amei and Tryan walked towards the den.

"Tryan?" Amei asked on the way there. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause problems with your siblings."

Tryan sighed. "It's fine Amei. I shouldn't have expected anything else from Kora or Una. They were like that when we were cubs."

"Oh," Amei said and nuzzled her mate under the neck.

"What was that for?" Tryan asked.

"I need an excuse to show affection?"

"When it's you, yes," Tryan nodded. Amei rolled her eyes; they both knew why she didn't show affection often. Well, scratch that. Only she knew why she didn't show affection often.

"Tryan!" an elderly lioness exclaimed as they entered the den. "You're home!"

"Only for a while mother," Tryan said with a smile. "I came to introduce my mate."

Tryan's mother gasped and tears flowed to her eyes from happiness. Her baby was the first to find a mate—she was so proud!

"Well done son," Tryan's father nodded, not wanting to bring up the fact that both lions would have gotten together sooner or later. That was his arrangement with Sarabi; one that _his_ mate knew nothing about.

"Thank you father," Tryan smiled.

"Come over here," Tryan's mother requested of Amei. Amei did so, a small pool of nerves were building in her stomach.

"Congratulations my dear," Tryan's mother said. "I hope my son has been treating you well."

Amei smiled. "We have only been mates for a day your majesty but he treated me like a queen during the time in which he was trying to court me."

"You are a queen Amei," Tryan said with a smirk.

"Then you were showing me proper respect," Amei smirked back.

"When will you return to the Pridelands?" Tryan's father asked.

"Maybe in a day or so," Amei asked. "Simba's daughter just found her own mate as well so I must make sure that he can handle things at home."

"Kovu will be fine," Tryan said. "But why do you ask father?"

"Kora wishes to come with you when you return," Tryan's mother said with a sniff. Two of her children leaving the pride made her so upset.

"Why?" Tryan asked.

"He needs a reason to spend time with his brother?"

"Yes."

Tryan's father shook his head. "He won't tell me but he's coming with you."

"Go enjoy yourself," Tryan's mother said. "Don't trouble yourself with your journey back until you must. It was a pleasure to meet you Amei."

"It was a pleasure meeting you as well your majesty," Amei said with a bow. They both left and Tryan groaned.

"We leave at an odd hour alright?" he asked Amei.

"You really don't want your brother to come with us?" Amei asked.

"I don't want to deal with him during the trip and during the rest of the time in Pride Rock," Tryan said. "You saw what he was like earlier."

Amei frowned but shook her head. "You heard what your mother said. Don't trouble yourself until you must."

Tryan looked at Amei in shock. "Who are you and what have you done with Miss Worry-wart?"

"Guess she grew up," Amei smirked and walked away in such a manner that Tryan felt physically in pain. That pain manifested itself into a physical being when a pale lioness came up to him.

"Hello Tryan!" she purred.

"Go away Dara," Tryan growled and followed Amei. Dara walked by his side though.

"It's good to see you again. Didn't you miss me?"

Tryan snorted. He'd missed her like he missed hyenas.

"Excuse me," he said and ran up to Amei. "Thanks for that!"

"She walked up to you, I was not party to her intentions," Amei said and shot the other lioness a glare.

"Amei, no killing Dara," Tryan warned in a half-joking manner.

"What about maiming?" she asked. Tryan shot her a look.

"Alright," she pouted. A flirty look came to Tryan's face.

"Say, why don't we go exploring? I know an abandoned cave where we can feel the love tonight."

Amei began to nod in agreement but then her face froze. She couldn't. Not after Scar.

"I can't," she said softly.

"What was that?" Tryan asked, not having heard Amei's answer.

"I mean shouldn't we wait until we're back on the soil of the Pridelands?" Amei thought wildly. "You wouldn't have to deal with your brothers teasing you if they found out."

"I'm the first of them to get a mate," Tryan said. "I can handle those idiots."

"Then let Kora come with us."

Tryan looked at Amei in concern. The walls that he spent so much time slowly destroying were coming back quickly.

"Amei, what's wrong?" he asked. "Please?"

Amei sighed. A voice in her head, which sounded like Nyla, could be heard saying that he deserves to know. Especially now that he was her mate.

"Scar," she said softly. Tryan raised an eyebrow.

"Your uncle? What about him?"

"When I was two, my father was murdered at the paws of my uncle. After driving my brother away from the Pridelands, he then turned to the last member of the family who could take away his power."

"Which was you," Tryan said.

"Right," Amei nodded. "I was only two at the time. The night my father died, Scar…he…he declared me to be his queen."

"What?" Tryan gasped.

"Yes," Amei nodded. "Luckily my mother made a deal with Scar and he couldn't touch me until I turned twelve. But on my twelfth birthday, Scar took me to his cave and…."

"Shhh!" Tryan soothed his mate as tears began to spring from Amei's eyes. "Shh! You don't have to tell me anymore."

He felt like a real prize now. He'd just forced his mate to bring up years of unpleasant memories that she'd probably wished to disappear.

"We don't have to do anything until you're ready," Tryan promised, rubbing his head under her's.

"What if I'm never ready?"

Tryan sighed but smiled. "Then we never do anything."

Amei smiled and gave Tryan a small lick on the cheek. "I'm somewhat tired. Is there somewhere I could go and lie down?"

"Sure," Tryan said.

0000000000000000000

The two lions stayed with Tryan's family much longer than the couple of days they had expected.

"Oh surely you could stay one more day," Tuni had said when they were about to leave. A day turned into three days, which turned into three weeks.

"I swear she just doesn't want her brother to leave," Tryan muttered. "I've got to deal with Dara though. That lioness is crazy."

"Hello Mr. I've never gotten any," Una smirked.

"Oh, like you've gotten any," Tryan rolled his eyes. He wasn't going to tell his brothers about Amei's past. He felt honored that she'd trusted him enough that she'd brought down her walls and told him.

"Well you haven't been here in a while," Una smirked. "I might have."

"Think you could get some with Dara?"

"Please," Una rolled his eyes. "Not even I wants to go there. She's two wildebeests short of a whole heard."

"True," Tryan nodded and then groaned as Dara walked up to the group.

"Hello Tryan!" Dara said sweetly.

"Dara," Tryan replied shortly. He knew his mother liked her for some reason, but he was with Amei now.

"Guess what?" the lioness said with glee. "The Queen said that she felt that Kora would need a companion when you two go to Pride Rock."

"So?" Una snorted as Tryan raised an eyebrow.

"I'm coming with you! Isn't it great? It'll be like old times!" Dara squealed but Tryan froze. Dara. At Pride Rock. With his brother.

Wasn't that just perfect?


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

A/N: I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OC'S.

"I'm sorry?"

That was the first thing Amei said as soon as Tryan told her about Dara joining them and Kora in their trip back to Pride Rock.

"You heard me," Tryan said with a small grin.

"Dara, the lioness who wants to get with you, is coming with us?"

"Yeah."

Amei growled, and began to pace. She couldn't believe that this was happening!

"Amei, calm down," Tryan said. "Kora's got a small crush on her. He'll be trying to get her attention so she'll be distracted."

"You think so?"

"I know so," Tryan said. "Come on, let's get some sleep. It's a busy day ahead of us."

Amei grumbled but curled up next to him regardless. The next day, they got up early and readied themselves for a day full of complaints.

"Can't we stop?" Dara asked before they were even halfway through for the day. "My paws ache."

"I'll make something else ache if she doesn't shut it," Amei muttered to Tryan, who snorted.

"We've got to keep going," Tryan said. "Simba's expecting us tomorrow."

Amei raised an eyebrow. Her brother was expecting them?

"What? I had to lie to get her to be quiet," Tryan said when he saw Amei's raised eyebrow.

"Nice Mr. Smooth," Amei smirked and giggled when Tryan nudged her with his butt. The rest of the journey went smoothly, and they actually made it back to Pride Rock just as the sun was setting.

"Amei!" Nala called from the den. "Tryan! How was your trip?"

"It was alright," Tryan said. "My brother came back with us, I hope that's alright?"

Nala smiled and nodded but frowned when she saw her sister in law's scowl.

"Amei?"

"We've got another visitor," she growled and jerked her head towards Dara. Nala still raised an eyebrow at her sister in law's behavior and followed her when she preformed her patrol.

"What's up?" Nala asked. "You've never been like this to the Outsiders."

Amei scowled again but sighed. She honestly couldn't keep anything from either Nala or Nyla.

"Okay, first of all I've been away while the outsiders have been reacquainting themselves with the cave," she snapped at Nala.

"Doesn't change the fact that you've never been overly hostile to the other lionesses," Nala said. "So what gives?"

"It's that lioness," she said. "Dara."

"What about her?" Nala asked, but she got a bad feeling trickle down her spine. Sure they hadn't gotten along when they were cubs but Amei was now like a little sister to her. She didn't want to see her get hurt.

"She wants Tryan," Amei said with a frown. "She's going to try to get her alone and well….you know my history with romance."

Nala knew oh so well. It was usually her job, along with Nyla to keep her away from Scar those brutal first years—when Sarabi was a shadow of her former self and Simba was thought dead.

"Have you told him? Tryan?" Nala asked.

"Yes," Amei nodded. "I had to. He wanted—"

"Sex?"

Amei groaned. "Yes! By the way, how in the world did you only end up with one cub? You two went at it like antelope when you first got mated."

Nala chuckled nervously. "Ah, you heard that huh?"

"Heard? I saw," Amei said with a straight face. Nala groaned and both lionesses chuckled.

"You know you'll have to tell Simba about it," Nala said. "He only knows what you revealed that night."

"I know," Amei sighed. "It's different though. I don't want him feeling—"

"Guilty?"

Amei nodded. "Exactly. Wow, I need to stop hanging around you. You know me too well."

Nala chuckled and they went up to the den. Amei saw Dara try to flirt with her mate and glared.

"Hello Tryan," Nala nodded to her brother in law. "I'll leave you two alone."

She wandered over to Simba, leaving Dara, Tryan and Amei alone.

"Mind if I borrow my mate for a while Dara?" Amei asked and just as the younger lioness opened her mouth Amei said, "of course you don't."

"What was that about?" Tryan asked.

"I don't trust her," Amei said as they snuggled up together for the night. "I don't trust her at all."

Over the next few months, Tryan and Nala weren't the only ones to notice Amei's hostile attitude to Dara. The other lionesses noticed it as well, including Sarabi. It would be subtle things but it was an obvious attempt to remind the younger feline just whose kingdom she had willingly entered.

"Hey Amei?" Dara said finally after the fifth month of this. Kora was off to the side, talking to his brother and Simba.

"Yeah Dara?" Amei responded but everyone could tell that the polite tones were forced.

"Why are you acting like a total snot?" Dara growled. Amei paused to think for a moment.

"Well, it could be because you're trying to flirt with my mate," Amei shot back.

"Tryan wants me. He just doesn't know it yet," Dara said, throwing her head in the air.

"Uh-huh," Amei tried to sound like she believed her but honestly she was just trying not to laugh. "Look, why don't you go for a lion who's not taken and I'll give him to you."

"At least I've _got_ something to give," Dara said with a snide tone that informed everyone that the tide had turned in that conversation.

"What. Did. You. Say?" Amei growled, turning on her.

"You heard me," Dara walked up and got in Amei's face. "You see, we River Lion's heard all about what happened to the Pride Lands under Scar. That includes who he mated with Queenie."

Amei froze. No, Dara couldn't be talking about that could she?

"Hit a nerve I see?" Dara smirked. "Oh well. Maybe Tryan will want to be with someone who hasn't had their tree chopped."

Amei saw red and she lunged. Dara, caught by surprise, got three claws to the face at first impact. That didn't stop her though from fighting back as hard as she could.

"Amei!" Tryan yelled but Simba stopped him.

"You do not want to get in between two lionesses when they're like that," he said remembering a fight he had to break up between a pride Lander and an outsider the day Tryan and Amei left.

"Yeah bro," Kora nodded. "Way too messy."

"What do we do?" Tryan asked, watching Amei attempt to claw out Dara's eyes.

"We walk away and let two other lionesses stop it," Kora said simply. "Or we watch, as a female fight is usually epic!"

Simba rolled his eyes and watched as Vitani and Nala forced Amei off of Dara. Amei stalked off, while Dara went off in the other direction. Tryan followed his mate to a secluded area.

"Want to tell me what the fight was about?" he asked. He had been too far away to hear just what they were saying.

"Not really," Amei shook her head and licked her wounds. Tryan shook his head but also licked her wounds. This gesture sent shivers down Amei's spine. She got up and pushed Tryan to the ground.

"Amei? You alright?" he asked.

"I'm fantastic," she said.

00000000000000

A few hours later, Amei could be seen lounging at her usual hiding place when she was a cub. She could not believe what she just did! She hadn't been ready; she just…took a leap of faith.

"Amei, how could you be so stupid? What if he turns into Scar?" she berated herself and then paused when she realized that she'd spoken out loud. Sighing in relief when she realized that there was no one around, she continued to berate herself silently.

"Amei?" Nala asked with a smile.

"Yes?" she replied.

That smile meant something, and Amei was going to find out what.

"You know you talk awfully loud when you think you're alone," Nala smirked. "Are we going to be expecting lots of little Amei's and Tryan's?"

Amei blinked but once she realized what Nala had said, got up and started to chase her back to Pride Rock.

"You've got to tell him," Nala said. "Especially now."

Amei sighed, but knew that Nala was right. Simba deserved to know.

"Tomorrow," she said. "I'll talk to him at sunrise."

Nala looked skeptical but nodded her head in agreement anyway. It was the last thing that was needed to put the past behind them.

"So…how was it?" Nala asked with a smirk and Amei groaned.

"None of your business," she replied. Nala sighed.

"He won't turn into Scar, you know," she called after her sister-in-law. "He loves you too much."

Amei halted but still replied.

"I'll believe when I see it," she said softly and went into the cave.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

A/N: I OWN NOTHING!

Amei paced outside by the waterhole, watching the sun slowly rise. She felt a knot in her stomach build greater until she couldn't take it any more.

"What am I going to do?" she muttered. She had to tell Simba about Scar and what had happened while he was gone, but she didn't want to.

"Amei?" she heard Simba call from behind and caused her to jump a mile into the air.

"Whoa," Simba chuckled. "Nervous much? Nala told me that you wanted to talk to me."

Amei chuckled nervously as she continued to pace. Simba frowned as he watched his baby sister pace. The last time he saw his sister pace like that was when they accidently cause the rhinos to stampede when he was three and she was one.

_ "SIMBA!" a one-year-old Amei ran into her brother. Literally ran into him as she had tripped over her paws trying to run away from something. _

_ "What Amei?" Simba asked, turning from the cricket he was trying to pounce on. He loved his baby sister but sometimes she managed to drive him insane. _

_ "Want to chase the snakes with me?" she asked with her big eyes that managed to get her out of any punishment their parents managed to come up with. _

_ "Sure," he nodded and followed his sister to the grasslands. The snakes were easy to find, and even more easy to chase. Unfortunately, the rhinos had a fear of snakes and managed to stampede. The rhinos only stopped when Mufassa ran in front of them. _

_ "Oh Simba," Amei paced while they waited to find out what their punishment would be. "What's going to happen?" _

"Amei?" Simba asked after a few minutes were spent watching Amei pace. "Is something wrong?"

Amei sighed; she knew that she could never go through with this. But she had to. Nala would never let her live it down and maybe her past would stop coming back to bite her if she finally told her brother.

"You know how after you left when Dad died, Scar became King?" she asked.

"Yeah," Simba nodded, surprised that his sister was bringing that up after all this time. Normally she hated talking about the past.

"Well, he decided that he needed a Queen," Amei said slowly.

"Oh," Simba said. "So, who'd he pick? What unlucky lioness had the duty of being Scar's mate?"

Amei chuckled nervously. "Ummm….I was."

There was a moment of silence as Simba stared at her. "Excuse me?" he asked after a while.

"You heard me," Amei said softly.

"Dad died when you were two," Simba growled, his anger towards his uncle slowly growing in strength, forgetting in his anger that he had been told this the night Scar died. A small part of him forgot though and a larger part hadn't wanted to trust Scar after that night.

"Yeah," Amei looked down. "I remember that well Simba."

"You mean that Scar took you as his Queen at _two_?"

"NO!" Amei shouted. "Well, I mean he wanted to but Mom said he couldn't. Not until I came of age. She thought it would give him time to find another lioness and not choose me."

"You came of age when you were twelve," Simba said in shock. "You found me when you were fourteen."

What had happened to his little sister during those two years? What had Scar put her through?

"So I'm guessing that's why Dara earned the claws to the face?" Simba asked and Amie chuckled.

"Yeah, but also she was flirting with my mate," Amei said with a glare to the water. "I swear, the whole point of her coming here was so Kora would fall in love with her."

"Well," Simba said with a smirk, "Kora's got a crush on Vitani, or at least that's according to the baboon vine."

"No!" Amei gasped and giggled. "They'd be a perfect match."

There was a moment of silence between the two siblings and then Simba spoke up.

"Is there anything else you wanted to tell me?" he asked. Amei thought for a moment and then shook her head.

"No," she said with a smile. "Thanks for not freaking out Simba. It means a lot; that I could tell you something like this and you not instantly go and swear to eviscerate Scar's spirit or something."

Simba chuckled, despite still being pissed at his long dead uncle. He was sure his father was doing something to Scar anyway for traumatizing his baby girl. Amei had always been their father's favorite, despite how much Amei tried to deny it.

"Go to Tryan," Simba said. He knew the look in his sister's eyes well. It was the look of one with a new mate.

"Okay!" Amei shouted as she ran off. Finding her mate wasn't difficult at all as he was right by the water hole when she approached.

"Can I interest you in a fun activity?" she whispered.

"Depends on the activity," Tryan told his mate.

"I think you'll like it," Amei promised and led Tryan off to a small cave, not noticing the look being given by Dara. That lioness was pissed that Tryan still wanted Amei!

000

Amei and Tryan's new activity was the talk of the Pride Lands after a monkey found them by the hippo hang out a few weeks later.

"We really need a new place to relax," Amei sighed after ducking into a small cave. She was tired of all the questions from the younger lionesses about how good Tryan was or if it hurt, or the ones from Nyla asking if she was alright. Was it the end of the world if she showed up in a good mood once in a while?

"We've done it everywhere," Tryan pointed out. "They were bound to catch on sooner or later."

"Ah good point. Shall we?"

"We shall," Tryan nodded and the activity of the day started. It usually lasted an hour or two but as their endurance increased, so did their times. The most they had done was half of a sun cycle.

"Amei?" Simba's voice rang from outside the cave about four hours later. "Mom's looking for…OH!"

"You have five seconds to run," Amei growled from her spot on the ground.

"How?"

"He can get off," Amei told her brother, "and you've wasted three seconds."

Simba ran and Amei sighed. "Where were we?"

"Aren't you going to see what your mother wanted?" Tryan asked.

"She can wait," Amei said. "We're busy at the moment."

Tryan chuckled at this new attitude of his mate's. He liked it but he also liked the responsible side of Amei. The one he had fallen in love with.

"Amei, you're not doing this out of fear Dara will take me from you?" he asked.

"Way to ruin the mood Tryan," Amei groaned. "Guess I've got my stupid brother to thank for that as well."

"You're not answering my question," Tryan said.

"No, I'm not," Amei growled.

"It's just you always start and—"

"I'm frightened!" Amei snapped. Tryan took a step back out of shock.

"Of _what?_" he asked but inside he didn't want to know. His mate was the bravest lioness he knew. If anything he should be the scared one. Afraid that she wouldn't want a mediocre lion like himself and want one more like his brother.

"Afraid that you'll turn into my uncle," she whispered but Tryan caught it.

"I won't," he told her.

"How can you be sure?" she turned to him with her brown eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"Because you'd kick my arse if I did," he said earning a chuckle. "Come on, let's see what your mom wants."

They got up and Amei licked his cheek. "Thanks Tryan," she said softly.

"That's what mates are for," he said and they walked into the den.

"I only needed Amei," Sarabi told her son-in-law. But then gasped as she realized what they'd been up to. "I interrupted something didn't I?"

"Only a little," Amei told her mother.

"So sorry," Sarabi said with a coy smile, glad to see that everything was finally gaining normalcy. "You need an appointment with Rafiki my dear."

"Mother, I haven't had one of those since I was twelve," Amei told her.

"I know," Sarabi said sternly, remembering the look on her frightened daughter's face after the first time Scar took her to be his Queen. The morning after, she had snuck her youngest child to Rafiki to make sure Amei hadn't been harmed in anyway—or her chances of having children in the future.

"So why would I need one now?" Amei asked, raising an eyebrow in inquiry. She too remembered the morning after the worst night of her life, one so horrible she had only told four lions. Her mother, who had been there at sunrise and saw her at her worse. Nyla, her best friend even though there was an age difference, and Nala whom she had told on the night of her thirteenth birthday. She had told Simba that morning.

"You're late aren't you?" Sarabi asked with a coy smile. "I was the same way when I was carrying Simba. Your father and I possibly carried on everywhere in the Pride Lands after we were mated and he became King."

Amei gagged; that was something she really didn't need to know.

"Mother, I am not with cub," she said swiftly. "I think I would know."

"You've been slower in bringing down prey," Sarabi said off the top of her head.

"So?"

"Is this something I need to be here for?" Tryan asked.

"Or me?" Kovu, who had been in the cave the entire time, inquired. Maybe it was something he needed to be there for though. Kiara had been acting weird and they'd been busy often.

"Yes," both lionesses snapped.

"Okay," both males said meekly and Simba chuckled.

"Whipped!" he coughed as he entered.

"What was that Simba?" Nala asked as she followed him.

"Nothing dear," Simba said quickly causing his son-in-law to burst out laughing.

"Is this just a family gathering?" Amei raised an eyebrow.

"If it was a family gathering, Vitani and Kora would be with us," Tryan pointed out. "Where are they?"

"Trapped in a cave," Kovu said innocently. "What?" he asked at off the looks he was reciving. "Tell me I wasn't the only one who felt the sexual tension coming off them in waves?"

"You know you just lost Dara her last line of defense from Amei?" Kiara said gently to her mate as she entered the cave as well. "I think Auntie was banking on those two to get together so Dara would leave Uncle Tryan alone."

Tryan smiled at the title. He liked the word Uncle.

"But the tension!"

"Good point," Kiara conceded.

"Can we get back to the matter at paw?" Sarabi asked as they quieted down. "Can one of you convince this stubborn lioness that she needs to go to Rafikki?"

Not one of the lions looked her in the eye and Sarabi privately knew that it was a difficult matter to convince her daughter of anyway.

"No matter," the baboon called out. "Rafikki is here!"

Sarabi sighed and Amei growled in frustration. She was not with cub!

"Who is the lucky mother?" the aged baboon asked with a smile. "Ah I should have known it would be Amei and Tryan! These things have ways of working out do they not?"

"I'm not with cub!" Amei growled at the interfering monkey.

"Are you a professional?"

"No," Amei admitted.

"So how would you know?" Rafikki asked. "To de side cave please."

Amei did as he asked and Rafikki sighed; thinking about another visit Amei had had a while back and the differences between the two. One a small twelve year old, frightened that she was to become a mother; the other a proud lionesses near twenty-three.

"Is it possible?" Amei let her mask go down when out of her mother's presence. She never let it show but she felt some resentment to her mother for not fighting harder to get her out of Scar's grasp. She had been Queen at the time, she could have done something.

"Anything is possible," the baboon told her. "Though being a mother this late in de game is very peculiar."

Rafikki got to work, pulling Amei into a sense of déjà-vu. Lost in thought, she didn't notice when Rafiki finished up five minutes later and a cough had to pull her back to the present.

"Well?" she asked.

"De Kings have blessed you," Rafiki told her. "A child, with a good man to be its father. Your father, he must have been looking out for you all dis time."

Amei smiled after the shock had faded. She had always wanted to be a mother, but was always scared that she wouldn't do a good job of raising a cub.

"Don't you want to tell Tryan?" Rafiki asked. "I need to look over your niece anyway. She never had an appointment with me when she turned fifteen like most lionesses do."

Amei nodded and got up. Now that she knew the news, her body felt odd to her. Almost heavier. Sighing, she approached the mouth of the cave and knew that it was now or never.

"Well?" Tryan got to his feet when he saw his mate.

Amei took a deep breath and opened her mouth.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

A/N: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT FOR MY OC'S!

Amei looked over at Tryan and couldn't help the big smile that came over her face. She was really pregnant. Scar wasn't the father. This had to be the best day of her life!

"It's true?" her mate asked, and he too had a huge grin on his face. "Amei, this is wonderful!"

"It most certainly is," Sarabi states with a grin on her face as well. "Congratulations my dear."

Amei made to answer, but then felt herself get nauseous. Running out of the cave, she made it to the watering hole before she upchucked her entire lunch.

"Get used to nine months of that," Nyla, who had run after her, told her. "Congrats by the way."

"Thanks," Amei said with a smile. "So how are Vitani and Kora?"

"Apparently, fighting like hyenas and Outsiders," the older lioness told her. "By the way, your niece is with cub as well."

Amei grinned, and then decided to return to the cave. She didn't realize of course, that she was being followed. Dara scowled. How had that pampered brat gotten Tryan to stay with her?

0000

The next few weeks were hell for Amei, as she constantly felt the urge to expel whatever she had eaten out of her stomach.

"Maybe someone else should lead the hunt," Dara said snidely. "One who doesn't scare off all the prey."

"I'll scare _you_ off if I hear another crack like that," Amei growled and two lionesses got between the two of them once more. They didn't want a fight like the first one between the two of them.

"Dear," Sarabi said with a frown. "Perhaps you should let Vitani take over the hunt? You don't want to hurt the baby after all."

"Mom, didn't you hunt while carrying me?" Amei asked, stretching. At Sarabi's nod, she continued "and I turned out fine."

"I wouldn't say fine," Simba muttered as he walked into the cave. Kovu was at his side.

"When did you two get chummy?" Amei asked, a raised eyebrow gracing her face. They were decent to each other, but this was bizarre!

"When Kiara started getting mood swings," Kovu said. "Is that normal for this stage?"

"No, unless…."

"Mother?" Simba and Amei both raised eyebrows at the same time.

"Twins!"

There was complete and utter silence until Kovu passed out on the cave floor. Amei chuckled.

"Guess he doesn't like the idea of having twins?" she suggested. "Well, I'm off to find Nyla. We've got a lot to do for tomorrow's hunt."

Walking off, she once again didn't notice Dara following her. This would prove to be a mistake the next day while all the lionesses were off hunting. Dara and Amei were paired off, stalking the target when Amei looked around.

"Dara?" she whispered, seeing no sign of her partner. Suddenly, she took a tumble down a near by hill.

"Oof!" she groaned as she landed on the ground. Looking up the hill, she noticed it was a lot steeper going up than it was going down. She tried to climb out for a while but it only tired her out.

"Tired?" a familiar voice asked sweetly.

"Dara!" Amei growled. The annoying lioness looked down at her with a superior smirk.

"What's wrong _Princess?_" she asked, stressing the title. "Caught in a trap?"

"Come down and see for yourself!"

Dara shook her head. "I don't think so," she said, her smirk still in place. "I'm going to say I lost you, that it was tragic but that I couldn't find you."

"Tryan won't trust you!" Amei shouted.

"I don't need him to trust me," Dara smirked. "I just need you out of the way so he can see who he truly loves."

"What happens when the cub is born?" Amei asked, attempting again to climb up the ravine she was stuck in. Dara chuckled.

"You really think that matters?" she asked. "I'll raise it, because it'll need a mother after all."

Amei paled as she realized just what Dara was capable of. Her cub was the only thing that was keeping her alive at that moment.

"I see the princess has finally realized just who is the better hunter," Dara said, pacing the boundary of the ravine like a vulture about to eat its dead prey. Amei followed her with her eyes, ready for any possible attack.

"DARA!" both lionesses heard Vitani snap. "Nyla was calling you forever. Get over here. Where's Amei?"

Dara gave one last glance at Amei, and then turned away. Amei couldn't see what was going on, nor could she hear what was being said. All she knew was that she'd starve if she didn't get out of there soon.

"Okay," she sighed. "Third time's the charm."

She backed up, all the way to the other side of the ravine, and then ran at full speed. That only got her halfway up the ravine and gave her a twisted ankle. Limping back to the middle, she couldn't think life could be worse.

"I was wrong," she muttered as it began to rain. Running as fast as she could, Amei searched for any form of shelter. Finally seeing a cave, she slid into it—earning a face full of mud.

"Bleh," she muttered, coughing the mud out of her mouth and wiping it off of her face. Amei really couldn't believe this. Pregnant, twisted ankle and it was raining. She had only one more chance to find help—but to do that it would mean she would have to _ask_ for help. Joy. But what choice did she have?

"KIARA!" she shouted at the top of her lungs. "SIMBA! NYLA! VITANI! TRYAN! KOVU! MOTHER!"

Each time she shouted for someone, a clasp of thunder rang out at the same time. Amei watched in shock, as her cries for help went unanswered.

"Dad?" she whispered out of desperation. She knew her father was dead, knew there was no chance of getting help from him. But she also knew that strange things happened to lions. Curling up into a ball, she fell asleep to the sound of the rain.

000

The next few weeks were hell for Amei, especially as there was no food to be found in the ravine. It really started to bring down her strength, and she knew this couldn't be good for the cub growing inside her.

"TRYAN!" she tried again on the fourth day of the fifth week. Occasionally lizards would crawl into the cave which was protecting her from the elements but that wasn't enough to keep her from losing the cub.

"NALA!"

She should have given up by now, knowing Dara had spread some lies around the pride. Amei couldn't help but wonder what she had done—according to Dara at least. Maybe she ran off with a rouge. Maybe she attacked Dara and the other lioness was only defending herself.

"KIARA!"

Her stomach growled loudly and Amei knew it was time to stop for the day. No one had come—just like the other times she had called for help. The only time in her life she had ever remembered someone coming to her aid was when she was two and hyenas had trapped her on a rock.

_She had plopped on the rock to try to nap when she realized there were three hyenas surrounding the three-sided rock. _

_ "HELP!" she screamed and her father came running to her aid, but she was ashamed. Simba hadn't screamed when he was facing the hyenas, according to Uncle Scar. He fought them off until their father had come to save him and Nala. _

"Dad?" she whispered again, as she did whenever the lions who were alive failed to answer her calls. But there was nothing.

"Figures," she muttered, not noticing the ray of sunlight that was streaming down into her cave. All she noticed was the looming darkness. It was another day gone without her pride finding her and she was beginning to lose all hope. Who wouldn't? As the darkness grew in her cave, the doubts that had grown during Scar's rule returned. Maybe she wasn't good enough? Was that why no one had come for her? Maybe Tryan realized that she wasn't a good mate and decided Dara would be better. Maybe Simba figured the error of making her a co-ruler and announced she had been exiled.

"NO!"

Her own voice startled her, and she looked around to see if anyone had come to her aid.

"Amei, you are a strong lioness. Tryan loves you and Simba wouldn't have made you co-ruler if he didn't think you should have that position. You've got to stay strong. For your family."

Deciding to try one last time before going to bed, Amei limped outside the cave she was in. The night was crisp and slightly damp, but Amei didn't mind.

"TRYAN!" she shouted, hoping beyond hope that someone would hear her calls this time. This time she heard something faint, but it was loud enough that her heart leapt in joy.

"TRYAN!" she shouted again, this time louder than she had in the previous attempts.

"Amei?" she heard her mate call back and for one shining moment everything was fine. Until it wasn't.

"How'd you get down there?" Tryan asked, looking down the ravine wall.

"I slipped," Amei growled. "Dara's been keeping me down here."

"I know."

"YOU WHAT?" Amei shouted. "How could you know and not come for me? Didn't you hear me shout every time I tried?"

" I did," Tryan interrupted her. "But every time I mentioned the idea that you were out there, Dara told me it was just the wind."

Amei growled at that but smiled at the idea that her mate believed she was still out there and not dead or worse.

"Tryan, how am I to get out of this?" she asked.

"We'll figure something out," he said, looking around the ravine for something. "Right now I need to know if you're badly hurt."

"I'm fine."

"Amei…"

She sighed. "A twisted ankle but that's all."

Tryan looked relieved at that, but frowned as he realized there was no way to get his mate out of there.

"I'm going to get Simba," Tryan said. "Stay there."

"WHERE ELES AM I SUPPOSED TO GO?" Amie shouted after him as Tryan ran off.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

A/N: I OWN NOTHING (except for my OC's but I'm assuming that my lovely readers now already know that, but I'm reiterating that statement in case any of my lovely readers are new)

Amei waited for a few minutes before trying to climb the ravine herself. Tryan had not been back with her brother, and she was growing impatient. Not to mention hungry.

"You were always impatient," she heard her brother's voice. Looking up, she could see Simba and Tryan looking down to her.

"Any idea how I'm going to get out?" she called up to him. Simba thought for a minute before answering.

"Rafiki might know a way," he said. "Tryan, go get him. I'll stay here with Amei."

Tryan nodded and ran off.

"So….how's the weather down there?" Simba called.

"NOT FUNNY!"

Simba chuckled under his breath. It was fun to try to get a rise out of his little sister, even though they were both adults now. Maybe it was because neither one of them had a normal childhood after the age of four and two respectably. Simba was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of approaching pawsteps.

"Simba, I found him!" Tryan called and Rafiki was right behind the younger lion. He was carrying something, which looked like vines.

"Tie dis around your stomach!" he called to Amei as he lowered the vine down. "We will den pull you up."

"I don't think this is going to work!" Amei shouted. "Why don't I just hold it in my mouth?"

"Are you de expert?"

"No, but I would like to get out of here!"

"Den you must listen to me!" Rafiki called down to her. Amei grumbled but did as she was told—somehow. The old baboon gave the other end to Tryan and Simba.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Pull her up!"

Simba looked at the frail vine with trepidation. His little sister was at the end of that vine, and if it broke…

"You sure this is safe?" Tryan muttered under his breath as he pulled up the vine.

"Yes, now you must pull!"

Simba grabbed the rope with his mouth but frowned when it didn't seem taught, as it should be.

"What are you doing?"

"Hang on!" Amei shouted. The vine moved back a few feet and then all of a sudden began to move forwards very quickly. When the movement stopped, Simba caught on and pulled her up.

"Fifty sixth time's the charm," Amei said with a grin as she climbed out. "Remind me to stop hunting for a few weeks. I don't want to be left alone with Dara again. She might be the one left in the ravine next time."

Tryan chuckled and the three of them went back to Pride Rock, where the pride welcomed them back with happiness.

"Where were you?" Nyla asked a few hours later when they were both on patrol.

"In a ravine," Amei told her. "Dara's doing."

Nyla growled at that, but shook her head. "Next time, you stay with me."

"You're assuming mom will let me hunt next time," Amei corrected her friend. "I doubt I'll be out of Pride Rock until the cub comes into this world."

"Good point," Nyla chuckled and the both of them ran around the border. The next few months were hell for Amei, seeing as she could never get her revenge on Dara.

"Staying behind?" she smirked on the next hunt. "Probably safer, for a lion in your condition."

Amei growled, causing Dara to scurry off in a hurry.

"Now dear, relax. All this anger will not be good for the cub," Sarabi told her daughter sternly. "Just lie still and pretend nothing bothers you."

Amei glared, but as she now had an almost protruding stomach and company in the form of Kiara, there was nothing she could do to complain.

"This stinks," her niece muttered. "I mean, there's nothing to really do around here other than sleep."

"That gets boring after a while," Amei chuckled. "Trust me, when I was a bit younger than you, all I did was sleep."

It was her only way to avoid Scar and her thoughts.

"Really?" Kiara asked. Her aunt never really talked about her childhood. "Was the pride as big as it is currently?"

"No, it was much bigger," Amei told her niece but then frowned when Kiara had a spasm of pain grace her gentle features. It was only when she suffered from her own episode when Amei just what was going on.

"TRYAN!" she shouted.

"KOVU!" Kiara shouted as well, and the two of them came running up to them as quickly as possible.

"What's wrong?" Kovu asked, fear gracing his features.

"What does it look like?" Kiara snapped at him. "I'm giving birth. Go get Mom and Dad!"

"Where are they?"

"AT THE WATERHOLE!" Amei shouted as another spasm of pain racked her body. Tryan actually backed up and Kovu took no time in getting out of there.

"So….what do I do?" Tryan asked, trying to keep his mate calm.

"I think the mate's job is to be shouted at until the cub comes out," Amei stated calmly. "You can do that right dear?"

"Of course," Tryan smiled at her. The two watched as Sarabi, Nala and Simba ran up in worry.

"What's wrong?"

"Kovu didn't say anything!"

Amei watched as Nala and Simba fretted over Kiara, until her mother turned to her.

"How are you feeling dear?" Sarabi asked, a look of fear gracing her features. Lionesses Amei's age weren't supposed to be having kids after all.

"I'd be better if this cub would get its butt out of me!" Amei growled.

"Zazu!"

"Yes madam?" the bird flew down to the aged queen.

"Get Rafiki. Now!"

Zazu nodded and flew off, presumably to get Rafiki but Amei couldn't be sure until the baboon arrived.

"Oh, if only your father was here," Sarabi muttered so only Amei could hear her. "He wanted so to see you grow up and have cubs of your own."

Amei didn't know what to say to that. Yes, it was odd that the last time she could remember seeing her father was at age two, but somehow it felt as if she truly didn't know the lion who brought her into the world.

"Help is here!"

Rafiki walked over to Kiara first, and Amei didn't judge him on that at all. Kiara was younger; if she had problems more was at risk.

"Now, she must push," Rafiki was saying. "You, Kovu. Watch her while I make sure Amei is not having problems."

Amei didn't hear a response as another spasm of pain racked her body, causing her to actually call out in pain.

"Seems I got here in time," Rafiki told her mother. "Amei, you're close. You must push the cub out."

Amei pushed. She honestly pushed with all her might, but the cub stayed in there. It was like it didn't want to leave.

"Push!"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M DOING?"

That outburst got Rafiki to back off and go to Kiara but after experiencing the same outburst, looked lost.

"I have never had two angry lionesses to help deliver," he confided in Kovu.

"Dude, I've never been a parent so you're one up me," he told the aged baboon. "Tryan, what about you?"

"Nope," Tryan told his fellow father to be. "Actually, before I met Amei, I was a full fledged card carrying member of the V-club."

Kovu burst out laughing. "You were a virgin? No way! You're way too awesome to be a virgin!"

"Thanks. I think."

"GAHHHH!" both lionesses shouted at the top of their lungs. The lions ended their talk and went to their respective mates. The sun was almost to the ground when the first faint mewing could be heard.

"Congratulations Kiara," Rafiki called out. "It is a boy!"

Kiara wasn't listening. She was still pushing out another cub to really care about the gender of her first born. During the delivery of Kiara's second cub, Amei was delivering her first cub.

"It is a boy!"

"It is a girl!"

"It is a girl!"

Both mothers laid on the ground of the cave, panting as if they had just chased a herd of antelope a mile across the plain of the savanna.

"Congratulations brother," Vitani stated with a small smile.

"Yes," Sarabi nodded to her granddaughter and her mate. "Congratulations to both of you. Have you thought of names?"

Tryan looked at his mate in shock. After everything that had happened, names hadn't been first on their list of worries. Amei wasn't listening though. She was looking at her first born, noting his golden coloring and brown eyes.

"Fasa," Amei said in a quiet voice that still carried in the silence of the cave. "You know, after Dad."

Tryan nodded his approval. "I agree. It is a wonderful name."

"He'd approve," Sarabi said softly. "Your father would. I'm sure he's looking down on us now, glad that all our problems are behind us."

Amei smiled back at her mother and then looked at her other cub. He was darker than his brother, favoring his father shading than his mother's, but even that wasn't too different as Tryan was only a shade darker than Amei.

"Kopa," Kiara announced when asked for the name of her first born. "It was Kovu's idea."

"I was just thinking about the idea of having a family with all "K" names," Kovu shrugged.

"I think it's a lovely name," Nala smiled at her daughter. "But what about my granddaughter? Will she be nameless?"

Kiara laughed at that. "No mom. We…we were actually thinking of naming her Fina. After Grandmother?"

Nala looked shocked at that. Her mother's passing a few days ago had been hard on everyone.

"I think that is a lovely choice dear," Simba smiled at his daughter and walked up to his mate. After a while of silence, Amei shouted in shock.

"What is it?" Tryan asked, nervous about their new cubs.

"I've thought of a name for our daughter," Amei said, chuckling at her mate's jumpiness.

"Oh. Well, what is it?"

Amei took a breath and then looked at her mate lovely. " Rela, but I'll understand if you don't like it."

"I love it," Tryan said instantly, startling Amei. "I actually was having a hard time coming up with another name myself."

Amei smiled at her mate and then licked the top of Rela's head affectionately. No one noticed Dara lurking in the doorway of the cave, at that moment, hatching another plan to break up the happy little family and take Tryan for her own.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One

A/n: I AM SO SORRY! *ducks any projectiles* If it helps, I honestly don't have any excuse for why I left this story for so long. Writer's Block, Real Life….other annoyances.

You all know that I own only the characters that are not part of the Lion king franchise right? That means Amei, Fina, Fasa, Rela, Tryan, Dara, Nyla, Kora, and the entire River Pride are mine.

"Amei?" Tryan came into the cave a few days after the birth of their cubs and smiled at what he found. Amei was asleep on the floor with their two cubs; Rela curled in-between Amei and her brother. The cubs had opened their eyes a couple of days ago, and Sarabi had been frantic in organizing the presentation of the cubs to the kingdom.

"Hmmm?" Amei groaned as she lifted her head, though a smile did form onto her face upon seeing her mate.

"Did I wake you?"

"Only a bit," Amei smiled. Since the birth of their cubs, Amei hadn't had a single nightmare and was sleeping from dusk till dawn. Something that only served to infuriate Dara, and so Amei was more than willing to continue. "What is it?"

"Rafiki's here," Tryan said. "It's time."

Amei nodded and got up slowly, as to not upset the cubs. Grabbing Rela gently by the neck, she saw Tryan grab Fasa the same way. The plan was for Rela and Fasa to be presented first, and then Fina and Kopa would be presented after—as procession stated. As Tryan and Amei walked out of Pride Rock, they saw Kiara and Kovu standing off to the side, their cubs ready for their presentations.

"I thought this day would never come," Sarabi smiled at her youngest. Amei, unable to give a sarcastic comment due to her grip on her daughter, rolled her eyes. That was the same thing her mother said when Amei got mated, so it began to lose its feeling after a while. Though, she had to admit, it was pretty awe-inspiring to watch little Rela be presented to the kingdom.

"She's amazing," Simba said as Rafiki handed Rela back to Amei. He had already presented Fasa, and the darker cub was already back in the safety of his father's grip.

Little did anyone know that there was a lone figure lurking in the shadows. Dara glared at the _loving couple_. Didn't that little princess know that Tryan was her's? It was time for a little assistance hunting.

000

_Four Years Later _

It'd been four years since Dara had decided to expand her plot to gain Tryan's heart, and the cubs had grown up beautifully. Rela and Fina were the best of friends, and sometimes the worst of troublemakers. While Fasa and Kopa, on the other hand, liked to spend their time together listening to their lessons.

"Fina!" Amei snapped after catching her niece's daughter try to splash the boys during their time at the water hole. "What did your mother tell you before we left the cave?"

Fina jumped and then looked down, after realizing who was scolding her. It was one thing to be scolded by her mother. But Amei was the queen!

"Well?"

"Not to splash anyone," Fina said dutifully. "But Aunt Amei! Kopa was complaining of being hot. I was only helping him cool off."

Amei couldn't help but smile at the cub. Fina had inherited her mother's coloring through and through, while Kopa was darker with age. It was opposite with her own cubs—Fasa had inherited the light coat of a pridelander while Rela had inherited the coat of her father.

"Ah madam," Zazu flew up to her.

"Yes Zazu?"

"Cheetahs are in the pride land again," the bird said. "I'll be happy to watch the cubs for you, as Simba has requested your assistance in the matter."

"You mean, he needs me to make sure no one starts a war between the two parties?"

"Exactly madam," Zazu nodded and then flew up into a tree as to watch the cubs. Amei was hesitant, as it was her job at the moment to watch over the cubs. She still didn't fully trust Dara, who could often be seen lurking around. After all, that lioness had pushed her into a ravine in order to have a chance with Tryan. In the end, her duty to her home won out and she found herself racing towards the boundary line.

"Took you long enough," Simba chuckled as he met her. "Tryan and Kora are helping out as well."

"Why Kora? This is a regal matter."

"He's most persistent," Simba said and did not say another word on the matter. Amei though jumped to the first conclusion she could think of: a secret matehood. It was wonderful!

_Not for you though,_ a nasty little voice in her head corrected her. _Wasn't that your last chance to make sure Dara stayed away from Tryan without seeming like a jealous and overbearing mate? _

"Let's go," she told Simba, ignoring the voice for the moment. The two of them met Kora and Tryan by the boundary. There, the two males were face to face with two cheetahs.

"You know the law," Amei growled, making sure Simba didn't offend anyone at the same time. "No other hunters are allowed in the Pridelands while there are cubs under the age of five."

"And how are we supposed to eat?" one of the cheetahs demanded. "You don't expect us to eat in the Outlands do you?"

Simba rolled his eyes. "No, but there are other lands for you to hunt in while the cubs are growing. You've only another year to go. Surely you have the self-control to last that long?"

The other cheetah growled and lowered itself into an attack pose, but was stopped by the first cheetah—the one who answered Amei's statement. It was just as well that Amei was the one bent in an attack pose of her own and Simba was the one with the paw in front of her.

"We'll go," the first cheetah said. "But we'll be back. You can't ban us from the Pridelands forever."

"Not forever," Tryan muttered as he walked up to Amei. "Hey you," he smiled at her. "I'll go take over your cub watching duties for you if you want to relax."

Amei smiled but shook her head. "I should probably get back. Zazu's the one watching them and you know how he gets."

"Ah yes," Tryan nodded and Amei raced back to the waterhole only to find….nothing. No cubs or Zazu.

"Fina?" she called out, hoping the cubs were just playing hide-and-seek causing Zazu to fly to her mother. "Fasa? Rela? Kopa?"

"Here mommy!" the tiny voice of her daughter a few minutes later made Amei almost faint with relaxation. It seemed as thought somehow Rela had managed to get both herself and Kopa stuck in a nearby tree trunk. It took several minutes and the retrieval of both Tryan and Kovu before the cubs were released.

"What happened?" Kovu asked, worried. "Where's your sister, Kopa?"

"I don't know," Kopa said as he looked around. "I don't even know how I got in that tree."

Amei looked over her daughter, who thankfully wasn't harmed too badly. A few scrapes from the tree's bark but otherwise she was fine.

"Rela, where's Zazu?" she asked.

"I don't know, Mom," Rela said nervously, as if she'd get into trouble. Thankfully the bird flew up just as Amei was about to turn around.

"Your majesties. Thank goodness I've found you. The cubs are missing!"

"Bit behind the times," Kiara, who had shown up upon seeing what was going on from her spot at Pride Rock, muttered. Kovu picked up Kopa and motioned with his head that he was taking his son back to the den. Amei nodded and then turned back to Zazu.

"As you can see Zazu, not all the cubs are missing—"

"Yes, that's what I meant," Zazu interrupted her. "Somehow I was knocked unconscious by an unknown force. When I came to, I searched for the cubs upon not seeing them. I saw Rela and Kopa stuck in that tree but I could do nothing to help them."

Amei nodded in agreement as Zazu was a small bird and that was a lot to ask of him.

"I searched for the other two but I could not locate them," Zazu continued. "Upon hearing your arrival, I rushed to your side in hopes that you had located the cubs."

"I haven't," Amei said, a knot of worry stuck in her gut. "Zazu, do you mean to tell me that you have no idea where Fasa and Fina are?"

"Exactly madam."

Amei stared at Tryan in shock and then raced to the den, passing Kovu along the way, where her brother was resting with Nala.

"Amei, what's going on?" Simba asked, noting the worried look on his sister's face.

"We need a Pride Meeting. Now." Amei said, not even looking at her brother as she rounded up all the lionesses—even Dara. As much as Amei hated to admit it, Dara was a member of the pride for as long as she was here.

"Why?" Nala asked as the rest of the party who were by the water hole climbed into the den. Amei turned around and, with a sigh, looked straight at Simba. Simba gasped slightly upon seeing the worry in his sister's eyes. Never before had such raw emotion been seen on Amei's face.

"Fasa and Fina are missing."


End file.
